Harry Halliwell two: Double take
by LizzyMarch
Summary: Leaving off with the last story, Harry Halliwell opens at the beginning of Harry's fourth year, but won't he be surprised when he finds who's there
1. Death Eaters and trunks

She ran fast, feeling her muscles in her leg contract with every step. She heard the voices behind her, and she feared them. Why the death eaters had any want in her house, she didn't know, but she knew she was in danger. Now she was running through cornfields, taking deep breaths. The fact that she had run all summer helped, and now she was about to hit the bean field. This was what worried her. There was no place to hide in a field full of beans. She didn't dare look back, though; she just kept running forward. Suddenly she hit a rock and felt herself flying. She heard a bone in her wrist crack, and contained a scream of pain. She picked herself up and kept running. Suddenly, she realized her necklace was bouncing around her neck. She had forgotten that she had it. Alicia had given it to her in case of trouble. She reached up with her good hand and took the necklace off, making sure she didn't drop her wand as she ran. She looked at the sparkling blue crystal, and suddenly stopped. She heard footsteps in the distance, but closed her eyes, and threw the crystal to the ground. She heard it crack and suddenly felt like it was falling.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He had been in here for a while, working on letters to send to the other head masters at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He signed his name to the one to Madame Maxine, saying that it would be fine to have horses on the ground, when a sudden light filled the room. He stood up; setting down the lemon drop he was about to put into his mouth. Right now the only thought crossing his mind was who had activated his safety crystal. Suddenly a girl came into the room. She was taller, about five feet seven inches. Her brown hair matted around her tan face, and she took deep breaths. Her jeans were ripped and so was her jacket. She looked at Dumbledore with gray-green eyes that he found familiar. She looked at him, her left hand limp, and her wrist looked broken. Her right hand held a wand tightly, and she held it almost defensively. Dumbledore smiled, trying to welcome her. "Well hello, may I have the honor of your name?" He said, looking for her reaction. She lowered the wand, but still kept it at a pace where she would be able to defend herself.

"Addie, and your Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah, Addie, I know you well. You will have to tell Professor McGonagall your full name when she comes in, but we will not need to know that now." He waved his wand, pulling up a chair. "And I believe that Madame Pomfrey will have to have a look at that wrist as well." He quickly sent out to them that he needed them, than sat down. "Now, where is your mother?" Addie's eyes fell, and they almost swelled up with tears.

"Alicia…we were…Alicia's dead." Dumbledore was surprised, something that didn't happen very often. "We were attacked by death eaters on her father's farm. Her parents were both out of town, so they were fine, but the took Alicia by surprise. I was able to get away, then I broke my crystal, which brought me here." Now tears were running down her face. Dumbledore clucked his tongue; sorry that the girl had lost the only mother she had ever known.

"I am sorry, we will have to tell people about this, contact the Ministry. There must be a reason that they would attack after years of nothing, especially at your house. And with the Quidditch Cup coming up in two days, why would they risk it. I am sorry for your lose." He said, looking at the girl. She nodded, and he waved his wand, offering her a cup of tea. She took it, drinking it gratefully. "There is one other thing we must do." He said, grabbing a new piece of parchment. "We will have to alert your headmaster, I believe you go to Baxter's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and tell them that you will be moving to Hogwarts. I must have you kept close, watching you." She nodded, understanding. She just felt a sudden rush of sadness at the thought of leaving all her friends. "Well, I…" The door opened, and Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stepped in. Madame Pomfrey looked at Addie's wrist and had it healed in a flash. She told Addie to keep an eye on it, and not get on any brooms too quickly. Once she left, Dumbledore looked at McGonagall.

"Professor, Addie will be joining us for the next school year. She will need a room for the time being, so get one of the staff rooms ready. Also, she will need to be taken to Diagon Alley, so she can get the correct robes and such. Also, make sure that you send word that she has no family, being adopted. She has just lost a very important member of her family."

"I am very sorry." McGonagall offered. "May I have your full name so I can put it into the books?" Addie nodded.

"Um, yes, I go by the I was given when Alicia took me in. I don't go by Alicia's last name, so if you need to look into my bank account and such you will have to look at Bennett, Alicia's last name. But I am Patricia, Patricia Melinda Evans."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I WANT A LOLLIPOP!" A twenty-nine year old brunette screamed as she walked through the door. She was standing in a foyer, crossing her arms in a very dramatic manner. "AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"Later, Phoebe, right now we have to take this spell off you." Piper said, walking through the door. Paige followed her, brushing her red hair behind her ear. Darrel followed, seeing a blonde man stand up, his blue eyes smiling as he saw the scene. But what Darrel saw as a blonde, Paige and Piper saw him as a dark haired man, with bright brown eyes. He was under a spell, only allowing certain people to see him as his true self. He walked over and bent down to kiss Phoebe, the brunette who was currently screaming. She quickly backed away, covering her mouth with her hands. He backed off, and she put her hands down.

"Ew, cooties." The man smiled, and Piper let out a sigh.

"Darrel, I told you that I didn't want to do that case, look at what that demon did to Phoebe."

"A demon did this?" The man asked. Piper looked over at him.

"Yes, Sirius, a demon did this, and we have to take it off before Phoebe progresses to a baby and soon dies." Sirius nodded, like this thing happened every day.

Darrel shook his head. "How did this happen?" Piper snapped her fingers.

"Sh, we were ready to take him down, but he zapped Phoebe, thankfully, he got a little of his own medicine, in the form of me blowing him up. Good news, we killed him, bad news, we have to deal with Phoebe during her terrible four years." Phoebe started looking around the house innocently.

"HEY!" She ran over to the living room, and into a corner. "Where did all my toys go?" She tried to throw a temper tantrum, and went to jump. Unfortunately, this only made her fly up into the air, hanging there. Piper let out an exasperated yell, running over to the corner.

"Phoebe, no levitating in the house." Phoebe looked like she wasn't about to come down, though. "PAIGE!" Piper yelled, looking over at her other sister. Paige wrinkled her nose.

"I'm on it. I'll go find the spell to reverse it." She broke up into white lights. Piper covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, I though I shipped off the other kid today." She said, thinking about how her son Harry was now at the Weasley's house, looking forward to going to the Quidditch Cup with his father and friends. Phoebe suddenly came down, looking around.

"I want chocolate ice cream." She suddenly said.

"Too bad." Piper said, as white lights filled the room again. Paige stood there, holding the spell.

"I've got it, bad news, it's a power of three spell." Piper opened her mouth looking at Phoebe. Paige walked up to Phoebe, showing her the words. "Phoebe wanna play a game?" Phoebe nodded her head, looking very excited. "Okay, we want you to read this with us, and see how well you can do it." Phoebe nodded, and Piper walked over.

_"We call upon the power of three, so we may use it to set free. Help us to not let this curse ensue, help us to make this curse undo."_

Blue smoke started pouring down over Phoebe, and her childish smile soon became a frown. She looked around, then at Piper.

"What are we doing here?" She whispered. Piper smiled.

"You got zapped, we got to see you in your horrible stage." Phoebe stood there a moment, remembering what demon they were fighting. Soon her mouth hung open, and she looked at Piper.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Piper's smirk wasn't hidden at all as she looked at Phoebe.

"Oh yeah, that is exactly what I mean." Phoebe looked over at Darrel and Sirius, who were both smiling.

"Was I bad." Sirius walked over towards her.

"Oh, honey," He took her in his arms, looking deep into her eyes. "Yes." Phoebe laughed as Sirius kissed her. "Now, I hope you don't get cooties." He said jokingly. Paige laughed; then looked at the clock.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting Charlie."

"Okay, but don't be out to," Piper looked at Paige's orb as she left, "late." She sighed, then the baby monitor clicked in. "Oh, that's Wyatt's signal he's hungry." Piper said, heading for the door. She saw Darrel wave goodbye then leave; then ran quickly up the stairs. Wyatt sat in his crib, crying. She smiled as she lifted him up. He was so cute, and was already so powerful. He had orbed her to Leo only last week. She looked at her son's blue eyes and smiled. He slowly fell asleep, and she placed him back in his crib. She walked slowly upstairs, walking to a trunk. She had found this nestled deep in the basement one day. She opened the lid, looking inside. Tears hit her eyes as she pulled out two baby clothes. One was blue, and had trains all over it. The other one was pink with flowers. There were teddy bears, and little dolls. Then there were pictures of Piper. It had different months written carefully on them, in Grams' handwriting. She smiled and tears filled her eyes as she looked at the last one, one of her holding two babies wrapped in a blue and pink blanket. She smiled, wondering what she named her daughter. She had named Harry after Leo's father, and she had named her daughter… She winced, wishing she could remember. Grams had forgotten the name because she had tried to block her memory, only succeeding in certain aspects. Grams did say that the girl had gone with Lily and James Potter though, something must have happened to split them up, and Piper knew what that something was. Her blood boiled as she thought of the murderer who had tried to steal her two babies away. Voldemort. The name stuck to her, and made her go on in finding her daughter. Nothing was working though. She had been through the book with tracking spells, and now she had the feeling someone was blocking it. She slowly put the pictures back in the trunk, and then closed the lid firmly. She wiped away her tears, telling herself she could do this. She promised herself she would find her daughter; she needed to.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Okay, book two. What do you think of it? I will explain what happened to the two in the next chapter, but now I want you to sit…and wait. No, I don't WANT you to sit and wait, but it would be fun. Anyways, if you love my story, or two stories, please review!


	2. Alive and changes

Dumbledore sat in his chair, rubbing his temple. Of all the things he was expecting, Addie Evans coming in was definitely not one of them. She did look exactly like her brother once. Before Albus had thought it was the fact that they were twins, but now he knew that it was because of charms put on the children to make them look like their Aunt Lily and Uncle James, two people they would never know but always be connected to. That was why Dumbledore made Addie's last name Evans. Something he had never told anyone was that he was the first person at the Potter's house the night they died. He looked into the crib, at the two children. He had been one of the few to know about Addie and Harry, mostly because of the Potter's going into hiding. He had seen the lightning bolt on Harry's head, and the faint scar on Addie's wrist. For some reason they were different, and Dumbledore always thought Addie's looked like something moving. He just could never tell what it was. Now she was at Hogwarts, and she would see Harry. He thought of her eyes, and how they faintly looked like Harry, but also knew that he had tried to change her appearance the night he had given her to Alicia, and only succeeded in taking off the charms that had been put on her before. Dumbledore knew that she would get into Gryffindor, any person who can still run after their mother, adopted or not, died must be very courageous.

But he had an important decision to make. Harry was with his parents, fine people in Dumbledore's opinion, but he couldn't get past the reason he had split the twins up in the beginning. Harry himself was a threat, but he was still more connected to Voldemort than Addie was. So Harry had protection, but Harry was targeted through the wizarding world. Dumbledore had split them up so that one could live in peace, while the other lived the famous one. It had seemed logical that the one with the scar on his forehead would be a better symbol. So he had given Alicia Bennett Addie. Alicia had been part of the Order; in fact she had at one time been in love with Remus Lupin. It hurt Albus to know she had died. He shook his head; then made a decision. Obviously the Death Eaters suspected something, they wouldn't have attacked Addie if they hadn't, but that still wasn't enough to chance it and tell her parents. He had allowed Harry to be with his family, putting blocks on the house. Not that he needed to, with Harry's new powers. But it was too much to ask for the Halliwells to take on two targeted children. No, he would let this play out, and hopefully everything would turn out as it should. With this decision, Dumbledore flicked his wand, extinguishing his lights and went up to bed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Addie flicked open her eyes, looking at the owl sitting by her bed. She smiled at Hermes, her messenger on wings. She picked up the post, glanced through a section on Harry Potter's new parents. She rolled her eyes, thinking he was probably a snob who thought he was the whole world. What did she care if he had famous parents either? She pet her owl, and noticed a small letter. She smiled when she saw it was from Mckayla, her best friend. She opened it and tears fell as she read it. She jumped out of bed, grabbing a robe as she ran up to the office she came from last night. Dumbledore sat in his office and looked up. Addie ran over and put the letter down. "Alicia's alive. She's alive and staying at my friends." Dumbledore had a trace of a smile.

"I suspected they wouldn't kill her." Addie nodded. "We will bring her here, and then we will hide her. But you two will have to split up." Addie nodded understanding. "Now, I suspect you will want to go around the school learning about it." She nodded, turning and walking downstairs. She changed into a simple lucky boys confusion t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Addie soon found the kitchen, tickling a pear, and ate with the house elves. Dobby had to be her favorite, fawning over her when she said she liked his socks, one a very old dirty one and the other short. They had made instant friends. She slowly made her way outside, looking around the grounds. It was completely empty, since school wasn't starting for another two weeks. She slowly walked to the lake, looking at the water slowly ripple. She took deep breaths, thinking about how Alicia was all right. Her eccentric guardian, Alicia was an actress all the way. She had always been more of a best friend, and certainly not a sister. Addie had a theory that if both of them didn't live together, they would be all right. She did love Alicia, but it was still in a friend way. Addie took a rock and skipped it sharply.

Soon, she saw smoke coming from a hut, and decided to take a closer look. She slowly walked over, not wanting to disturb whoever was inside. Once she got close enough, she heard a dog barking in the background. She had never been too thrilled with dogs, but she didn't have a problem with them. She slowly walked up, and mustered up the courage to knock on the door. A man opened it, revealing that he was rather large. In fact, he was extremely large. His beard covered most of his face, except for beady eyes. He wore clothes that were obviously made out of stuff he could get. He looked at her with a smile, and she felt relieved. "Well, hello I didn' know someone was at ogwarts righ now." She nodded.

"Yeah, I am stuck here and wanted someone to talk to so I thought I might come over here and see who lived in this home." She said.

"Well, come righ in I'll fix you a cup o' tea." She walked inside, looking at the one room hut, it was pleasant. Everything in it matched the man, and he walked over to the stove, adding more water. "My name is 'agrid, and yours would be?"

"Addie." She said, looking at the overstuffed chair and wondering if she could use it as a bed. "What do you do at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I am the gamekeeper and the care o' magical creatures professor."

"Oh, you're Professor Hagrid." He smiled broadly at this, pouring the tea into two large cups. He handed her one, sitting on one of the chairs she thought would break underneath his weight. She sat down as well, taking a sip of the tea. She had never liked tea, but she mine as well have some. They talked for a while, him talking about some of the classes he was planning on, and she talked about some of the thing the teachers in America did. He laughed when he heard that the children had movie theaters that they visited. Somehow, they got on the subject of Harry Potter, and Hagrid was very proud to know him.

"He's a good kit that one. Never a bad bone in 'im. And he has such nice friends. 'Ermione an Ron. You would like them I think."

"Really, I would think he would be cocky."

"Oh no, grew up wit the worst sort of Muggles. 'orrible people they are. I was glad to take 'im away." She nodded slowly. She glanced out the window, and realized it was dark. She had drunken twelve cups of tea.

"Oh, I have to meet go see Alicia, she is supposed to be coming soon." He nodded, offering her something she knew she couldn't eat. She ran up to the castle, knowing she had just made a new friend.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Remus zoomed on the broom, only thinking of how the cloak might fall off. He had to get to her. He was closing in on Hogwarts, cursing himself for not being in a house with a fireplace. He sneezed, and cursed himself again for having a cold, making it so he couldn't apparate very well. That was why he had chosen the little broom over anything else. The rain was pounding on him, but he didn't care. She was at the castle; she was there. He remembered everything about her, her smile, her hair, her eccentricity, everything. He raced over the gate, heading strait for the door. He realized a few seconds too late that he was going to fast, and tried to pull up, to no avail, for he ran strait into the door. He slid the invisibility cloak off, grumbling at his aching back. He looked up at the slowly rising moon, shaking his head. He had his potion, but it still would mean that he only had a few minutes before he would turn, and then he couldn't be anywhere near her. The door creaked open, revealing someone he was hoping wouldn't answer.

"Professor Lupin…oh, I guess you are only Lupin now." Snape sneered, opening the door to let him in. "Are you sure you wish to come in, I wouldn't want you to be tempted." Lupin shook his head, brushing past Snape and running up the stairs, hoping he would get to the hospital wing in time. He burst through the door, revealing a girl sitting at the end of a bed, a bed that was filled with a woman he knew well. Her raven black hair lay limp on the pillow, and her breathing was slow, filled with her slumber. Her cat-like eyes flitted around, showing she was dreaming. He knew that in all his years, even when he went to Spain to visit her grandmother, he had never seen a woman so beautiful and dark with such piercing blue eyes. He slowly walked over, and the girl looked over at him, and she seemed to recognize him. He nodded, walking over and enveloping Alicia's hand in his own. She was as beautiful as she had ever been. He felt a tiny squeeze, as if she knew who it was. Remus kissed her knuckles, closing his eyes to the memories they had. If he only hadn't kept the one thing she needed to know a secret. He smiled, flicking some of her hair out of her face, and looked down at the silver necklace. He slowly tugged on it, letting it slide out of her blouse. It revealed the locket he gave her, the enchanted one that could only be opened by those two. Right next to the locket, sat his engagement ring. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips; then tried to contain a howl. He looked over, and saw the girl was gone. This barely fazed him, though, and he quickly ran towards Poppy's office, slamming it shut. He looked around, wincing at his room for the night. The change came, quickly, but painfully, as it did every night. This was only a night though, and he slowly brought himself to the corner, wishing that he could have stayed with Alicia for longer. There were many things he wished, though, and they barely ever came true.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Addie woke up, sitting up with her back aching. Alicia sat up in bed, smiling at her.

"Well, you have been lying in my bed all night?" Addie smiled.

"I thought you were dead." She said simply. Alicia looked at her, opening her arms. Addie jumped into them. She squeezed Alicia tightly; then sat back as the door opened. She looked over at the man she saw last night, who looked pale. His brown eyes looked sad, staring at Alicia. Addie looked back at Alicia, who was unbelievably pale. Addie slowly stood up, walking out into the hallway.

Alicia looked at Remus, thinking about how much he had changed. His face was only pale from last night, she realized, but it made his brown eyes pop out even more. She looked away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Remus looked at her.

"I came to see you. I heard…"

"Yes, it's true. That doesn't answer my question." She looked up into his eyes, letting her anger show.

"I was worried, I wanted to see if you were alright." He took a few steps forward. "I saw that you still where the locket." Her hand went right to her throat, almost blushing.

"Yes, memories. Thinking of good times. When you weren't lying to me." Now it was his turn to look down.

"I never meant to lie to you…it's just…"

"Just get out." She said, not wanting him to see her cry. She couldn't believe she was going to cry anyways, she had wasted too many tears on him. She covered her face with her hands, and heard the door close…

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Piper awoke with a pecking at her window. She opened it to find her son's owl, Hedwig standing there, a box of chocolates sitting at its leg. She smiled, handing Hedwig an owl treat she had bought. Hedwig took it gratefully, and Piper wrote a quick note to Leo and Harry, sending Hedwig off. She walked out into the hallway, the bathroom door opened as Charlie walked out of the bathroom filled with steam. Piper snorted a laugh, looking at him in a towel. Charlie stood there frozen, looking at her. "Late night last night?" She asked.

"Um…Paige and I orbed back here…my home is under renovation. It was just for the night."

"Don't worry, go back into Paige's room, and just change next time." He quickly ran into Paige's room, and Piper walked into Wyatt and Harry's room. Wyatt looked at her, his blue shield up. She smiled, thinking of how it resembled Harry's. She picked him up, placing him on her hip, and walked downstairs. Phoebe and Sirius sat at the table, eating some bagels. She smiled at the way they casually held hands, thinking of how grateful she was when Cole had died. Sirius had been with Phoebe through it all. And now he had a job, working casually at the newspaper. Piper placed Wyatt in a high chair, as her nanny walked in. She smiled at the short woman, her pointed ears sticking out of her hair.

"What time can I expect you home?" She asked.

"Around four, and remember, if Leo pops in, don't worry about it." She nodded. Piper smiled, kissing Wyatt as she grabbed a cup of coffee on the go. Phoebe nodded to her.

"So how much do I owe you for last nights fiasco?" Piper smiled.

"I'll tell you later."

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

**Okay, new chapter, sorry it took so long. I've had school quite a bit. It gets very complicated. Anyways, no big, I just have to keep working. Anyways……I just want you to read and review……PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Trouble in paradise

Addie yawned as she awoke in the late afternoon. She grabbed a pair of shorts, feeling the sticky air all around her. She only hoped it didn't last. Pulling on a blue tank top, she almost giggled. She wasn't the type to wear tank tops. Usually she stuck with t-shirts. She had never liked wearing tank tops, her body very mature for her age. She always found she got weird stares. She didn't really like that, but who was around to see her. She had already been through the library, picking out whatever she really liked. Hermes had already come and gone, bringing her news of the attack at the Quidditch World Cup. Obviously Fudge hadn't exactly listened to Dumbledore. Addie shook this off as she walked down the staircase. She yawned, thinking about the dinner she would bring up to Alicia. She had been here for a day and had already had her ex-fiancé come for a visit. She smiled at the thought, thinking of some of the stories Alicia had told Addie about him. The one thing Alicia had never said, though, was why they broke up. She turned the corner, and as she did, ran into someone. "Watch where you're going. Don't you know how to walk?" I looked up, kind of surprised that someone would talk that rude.

"Yes, I was turning the corner. You do know you ran into me as well?" Addie said as she stood up. The boy who stood in front of her was around her own age, wearing a very smug look. His blonde hair was slicked back, and on anyone else it would have looked greasy, but he seemed to actually look a little good in it. His ice blue eyes were staring directly down at Addie's chest, causing her to fold her arms rather uncomfortably. He stood a few inches taller than her, looking down into her eyes menacingly.

"How terribly rude of me, I'm Draco Malfoy." Addie looked up, unimpressed, but she had to answer him, Alicia's manners rubbing off on her.

"Addie Evans. What are you doing at Hogwarts, school doesn't start for another week and a half."

"Yes, I know. My father just wanted to visit Dumbledore, warning him of some things that may be happening to Dumbledore's position." He said this trying to sound superior, but Addie almost caught a hint of fear in this.

"Really?" Addie said, taking a step back when she realized how close they were standing.

"Are you a transfer?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, what will happen to Dumbledore's position?" Draco just looked at her, obviously surprised that she took more interest in Dumbledore then him.

"I don't know, my dad gets a little craze, so I don't take him too seriously." Addie smiled. Then she heard footsteps, looking up, she saw a man with similar white-blonde hair. He looked at Addie up and down.

"I don't believe we've met." His voice sounded familiar, but she shook off the feeling.

"I'm Addie Evans, I'm transferring to Hogwarts and came early to…talk about what classes I will be taking." He nodded.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, you've met my son Draco." She nodded. He turned to Draco, obviously finished with her. "Draco, let us go." Draco nodded, giving a faint smile to Addie as he left. Addie tried to conceal a laugh, but it was difficult. She had a boyfriend, but that was a year ago. She had always thought boys were too difficult. You can never tell who they really are. They always have to impress you. She smiled at this thought, turning and heading down the stairs to talk to Dobby.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Chris, we aren't fighting any demons right now, Harry and Leo get back soon." Chris followed Piper into the boys' room, as she set Wyatt in a crib.

"A demon is going to attack Wyatt, and you don't care?" Piper turned to look at Chris, his blue eyes staring back at her. She just shook her head as he ran his hands through his dark hair. "You're lucky that Leo even gets to see his son right now. And where is he? I went up there, and no one has seen him." Piper felt like punching him at this point. Leo had only been turned into an elder three weeks after Harry came to live with them. He had been missing for two months, and was only now back. That didn't help him or her, though. They hadn't really talked about much. Now that he was an elder, it put a strain on their marriage. Last week, Leo and her were in a fight when she told him that Wyatt and Harry were the only things keeping them together. That hadn't helped much. She knew they were only said in anger, but it still hit Leo hard. She was just glad he had sent her chocolates while he was away. Now her new whitelighter, Chris, was standing in front of her, his arms crossed. He had come from the future, and she blamed him for why Leo had been gone so long. Chris had brought news that Wyatt was in danger. Now he constantly wanted them to fight battles, and he was the one to urge them to battle the demon Darryl had brought them.

"I care Chris, but Leo and Harry are getting back today, and Leo and I are going out to eat. Demon free."

"Piper, this is important. I don't even know why Harry is here, in the future you hadn't even found him."

"Chris, what are you talking about, that was before you came."

"Year, that's why I'm worried. He shouldn't be here."

"Well, then we already changed the future without you. So you can just wait till tomorrow, after Harry and I go to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies with Wyatt." Piper closed the door to Wyatt, switching on the nightlight before she left. "But not until then, I want to get my son's school supplies. Orbs filled the hallway and Chris crossed his arms as he saw Harry and Leo. Piper smiled as she looked at her son, his glasses on the brim of his nose. He looked exactly like his uncle; sometimes Piper wondered what he would look like if he didn't have the spell on him that changed his appearance. He had a faint smile on his lips as he looked at the door.

"Is Wyatt sleeping?" Piper nodded, then looked at Leo. His blue eyes shined as he had an innocent smile on.

"Don't give me that look. I had to read about the attack with Harry's Daily Prophet subscription today. How come neither of you orbed in to tell me?" Piper said, getting more irritated as the words came out. Leo looked at her, trying to not go on the defensive.

"Piper, I'm sorry, Harry's wand was stolen, and..."

"Harry's wand was stolen." Piper gave a worried look at Harry, "Where is it, why didn't you have him cast a spell…"

"He found it, don't worry." Piper brought her hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"Mom, don't worry, I found the wand, it wasn't Dad's fault, and he was with me the whole time." Piper looked over at Harry, and suddenly felt horrible. Harry had been with her for three months, and already he had lost his father for two and had to deal with fighting parents for one. She sighed, and looked at Leo, and then at Harry again.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. Harry's powers aren't complete yet; he still isn't very good with lightning. So I am a little nervous, especially with demons and... death eaters flying around. You can't blame me for being a little worried." Harry nodded.

"Well, I know, is Aunt Paige here, she promised to teach me some new potions before I go, so I can get some extra credit if I need it?" Piper smiled.

"Yes, she is up in the attic talking to Charlie." Harry nodded, walking upstairs. Piper looked over at Chris, trying to give him a look asking him to leave. He looked from Piper to Leo, and then shook his head.

"I'm going to check the underworld for demonic activity." Piper nodded, giving him a little smile. He orbed out, and she looked over at Leo.

"Are we going to fight again, because I don't want to do it by the baby's door." Piper sighed, and motioned for him to go into their bedroom. She closed the door, and looked over at Leo.

"I don't want to fight. I just want to understand why a simple father son weekend turns into Harry's wand getting stolen. Care to elaborate that for me Leo?" Leo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have contacted you. Please Piper, let's not fight. I missed you, and I did send you that box of chocolates." Piper tried to hide a simple smile.

"I know, and I sent you an owl thanking you." Leo walked over, taking her hand.

"Piper, we can still be a normal happy family, don't you miss that? I love you; I still love you so much. Why can't we go a day without fighting?" Piper looked up into Leo's eyes, remembering all the great times they had.

"I know, it's just..." Leo glanced up, but tried to conceal it. Piper flinched. "It's just that every time we even get a minute, one minute, they call you. I swear that they are watching every minute so that they can pick the worst times." Piper stomped over to the window. "I am so frustrated Leo, I can't find our daughter, I'm the only one who's trying. I'm trying to raise two sons, I have a whitelighter who is crazier than crazy, and to top it all of, Leo, I can't go two seconds with my husband before one of those damn elders decides that they need you. I am sorry I can't stop fighting, do you think I want to?"

"No, and I don't want to, either. Piper, I am trying to find our daughter. Every spare moment, I am trying to concentrate on finding her. I am even starting to see glimpses of you." Piper looked up at him.

"How?"

"I orbed in to see the two of them. Grams took away my memory, but I'm starting to remember. I'm the one who named Harry." Piper smiled faintly.

"Do you remember our daughter's name?" Leo looked down.

"Not yet, but it meant something to you."

"Well, I will have to get on that." Piper smiled. "You can go up there now." Leo leaned in and kissed her, and for a moment she was back to normal, raising her two sons with her husband. She leaned back. "I love you." She whispered, feeling his hands on her back.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. Piper smiled, letting the normalcy linger for a few more moments. Leo orbed out, and she turned around, brushing a tear before it fell.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Paige giggled, "So you want me to hang out at Hogwarts with you while you wrestle three dragons?"

"Well, think of it as a vacation. Your sisters are just an orb away, and you could see Harry any time you wanted." Paige smiled, looking over at him.

"Well, my niece is my number one priority right now, I don't know if I could scry from Hogwarts." Charlie pulled Paige into his arms, knocking the crystal out of her hand.

"Paige, work with me. I only get to see you every so often, and if you would take my offer for real, we could see each other a lot more often." Charlie slipped the diamond ring into Paige's hand, and she looked down at it.

"Charlie," She put the diamond ring back into his own hand, "You know what I said is what I meant. We have only been dating for three months. Three very stressed filled months if you remember correctly."

"I know, but I also know that I like you more than I ever liked any other girl in the world." Paige smiled.

"Charlie, I like you, okay, a lot. But, I think it is way too early to be talking about this. You still have a lot of years to learn about this stuff, and I have about five on you. Now, your mother has accepted the fact that I am older, but she wouldn't accept engagement after three months." Charlie looked at Paige, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will wait, but I do want an answer." They heard footsteps and Charlie quickly stuck the ring in his pocket as Harry ran through the door.

"Aunt Paige, can I learn those new potions right now?" Paige looked over at Charlie, then looked at Harry, smiling and nodding.


	4. Meetings and Goodbyes

**IT IS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! And I hope that you know, I skipped studying for a French test to give this to you. Don't worry, I am going to study right now. Lol. Um, well guess what time it is? POLL TIME!!! Yes, it is time for you to choose how this story goes. Okay, question, Who should Addie end up with? And if you say Ron, I will personally hunt you down, and stab you with a fork because he is meant to be with Hermione, I don't care what you say. Anyone else, besides someone ridiculously old is great though. Remember, I want you all to read and tell me who you think she should end up, or else I will also stab you with a fork. Lol love you all**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"James!!!" Phoebe said under her breath, feeling weird with the change of Sirius's name while they were in Diagon Alley. He smiled, holding her hand.

"Stop it, soon I'm gonna scream and we are gonna get kicked out." Sirius smiled, grabbing a book off the shelf."

"I believe this one is on many magical creatures in our world." He said, handing her the book. They had both decided to tag along with Piper and Harry while they picked up school supplies so Phoebe could get some books on magical creatures that would help them with vanquishing demons. Phoebe looked at the book, turning it in her hands carefully.

"I bet this will work. As long as it has a good description of them and what they do." Sirius nodded. "So, James, what will we do with our time now." She turned around, bumping shoulders with someone. She gasped suddenly.

i A girl was running through a cornfield, then fell. She hit her arm and it broke, then she got up and kept running. She reached for her neck, and grabbed a crystal, throwing it to the ground. /i 

"Oh my god." She said, breathing in deeply. She looked down at the girls arm, which was of course fine. The girl looked at Phoebe worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe nodded slowly, looking over at Sirius.

"That is a, um, great heal on your wrist there." She said, trying to sound cautious. The girl looked down at her wrist, shocked.

"How could you tell?" Sirius gave her a weird stare and she wrinkled her nose, trying to signal to him to keep quiet.

"I um, specialize in healings, sometimes you can just tell." She said. "I am Phoebe by the way, you must be a Hogwarts student. My nephew goes there."

The girl nodded, eyeing her reproachfully. "Yea, I am Addie Evans. I just transferred."

"That is great are you a fifth year?"

"Yeah."

"Great, so is he. Why don't you come meet him with us, just so you can meet someone new." She thought the girl deserved this much, having been asked so many questions.

"That's quite alright. I have to meet up with someone. It was nice to meet you Phoebe and…" She looked over at Sirius.

"James…James Bond." Phoebe smiled at the fact that not many of the wizards would get that joke.

"Nice to meet you." Addie said, running out of the bookstore.

"What was all that about?"

"Well, I had a premonition and didn't know if it was from the past or future."

"Well, you do know that you can't possibly tell when something is healed, right?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say, I am a witch?" She thought about what she said. "Oh, I guess I could have said that." Sirius laughed.

"Come on, let's go meet Piper." As they walked outside, she looked up to see a silver haired man.

"Well, if it isn't the woman with nothing to do with Harry Potter."

"Oh, hello, Malfoy, right?" He smiled, almost wickedly.

"Yes, and you are Ms. Halliwell, and who is this?"

"Mr. Bond." Phoebe introduced.

"Hello Mr. Bond, a pleasure."

"Well of course it is." Sirius smiled pleasantly, not letting any hate show, which impressed Phoebe. "You must be a wizard. I am not, but I have studied them for years. You fascinate me, tell me, have you ever read about Death Eaters? Fascinating subject. Do you know most of them only gained their intelligence through Voldemort?" Malfoy flinched, but almost out of anger for the use of the name, not the fear. Phoebe raised a brow, remembering how Ron had told her everyone feared the name.

"Mr. Bond, you are out of your league. I would not use that name around these parts too much, not many people enjoy hearing it.

"Such as yourself?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but Sirius kept a pleasant smile. "Of course. Good day. Give my regards to Harry." Phoebe nodded, and watched Malfoy depart, his steps high, but stomping on the ground.

"Well you got him pissed off, if that was your goal."

"Of course it was." She laughed. Piper and Harry came running up, a bunch of bags around them.

"Mom found some cool clothes."

"Yeah, they will be awesome for Halloween."

"Thanks Mom." Piper laughed, and Phoebe smiled at the bond they had gained.

"Oh, Harry, I met a girl who is transferring to Hogwarts in the same year. You might like her." Harry nodded, but wasn't really paying attention. He was looking through the crowd. Piper smiled knowingly.

"Didn't you just see Ron a while ago?" Harry looked over at his mom, realizing what he had done. He looked down guiltily."Go find him, I don't mind." He smiled at her, running into the people. "It seems like we only met him three months ago…oh wait." Piper smiled sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go get lunch," Phoebe said, and they headed off towards a café.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Do you think I will like Hogwarts?" Addie asked, looking over at Alicia. She smiled, playing with the fringe of the covers.

"Of course you will. I loved it. It was some of the happiest times of my life."

"And saddest—" Addie added quietly. Alicia nodded a little, thinking of Remus's visit. He hadn't come back since, but she had fresh flowers on her beside every morning. She looked at Addie and smiled a little.

"Do you want a late birthday present?" Addie's head shot up, nodding quickly. Alicia smiled and pulled out a package. Addie tore away at the paper, then looked down at the little pendant. It had a leather strap, leading down to a metal shape, three eye shapes meeting at one with a circle going around them.

"What is this?" Addie asked, moving her hand around it."

"I don't know, you used to make the symbol all the time when you were little. It was like second nature for you. I remember the teachers thought it held great power for you. Three in one." Addie looked at it, wondering what it could mean.

"I love it. I will wear it all the time."

"Good, I had it charmed." Addie raised an eyebrow. "By a gypsy. She was very helpful." Addie smiled at this. Even though Alicia was a witch, she believed in ancient traditions, like earthly herbs instead of magical ones, tealeaves, and gypsies. Addie tied the pendant around her neck, feeling the power in it. She smiled.

"I think it is perfect. Thank you so much Alicia." She hugged Alicia tightly, and then there was a knock at the door. She turned to see the man who had come to visit Alicia the first time. Addie quickly got up and left.

"I figured it was safe to come." Alicia avoided his gaze.

"I how all this time makes any difference."

"Alicia, I tried to see you many times—"

"So what," She muttered, cutting him off, "Many times after I found out. Would you have told me if I hadn't found out? Would you have trusted me enough?"

"I would have told you eventually, it is just complicated."

"Yeah, honey, did you think I didn't notice? I noticed. I thought you were cheating on me or something. Do you know how hurtful that is?" Remus averted his gaze. "Remus, I think it's time you give up on us." At this point, he ran over to Alicia's bedside, anger in his eyes.

"You want me to end it? Never. That will never happen Alicia. You are the only good thing that has ever happened to me. If I loose you, I loose my will to live. I will never give up Alicia." Alicia had tears streaming down her face. It just hurt too much.

"Remus, you already lost me." He shook his head.

"No, you lost me, but I know exactly where you are." He quickly turned away, leaving the hall. He paused at the door. "It's no use Alicia, I will always love you." He closed the door, and Alicia let all the tears fall out. Why did he get to her so?

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Harry sighed, hugging his mother harder. He could feel her shake as she held back tears, and he felt him holding back tears, too.

"Is it okay if I feel like I'm losing you?" She asked, whispering it in his ears.

"Mom, you can't lose me, ever." She laughed, and he let go, turning to his dad, who had his own tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I love you." Leo wiped tears away, giving him a hug.

"Orb home whenever you want to. I will orb and see you too, but only on very good occasions." Harry smiled, knowing his mom and dad would visit every weekend. He hugged his Aunt Phoebe.

"Kid, I will send you my column every day." Harry smiled, realizing she was doing this because the night before he told her it would be one of the things he missed most. He hugged Sirius next, who told him to keep the Marauder's map in good condition. He then went to Aunt Paige, who smiled.

"I will bring you potions to practice on once a week." He laughed, smiling at his aunt. He took a step back, and then went over to Wyatt, picking him up.

"How is my favorite brother? I hope you behave yourself, and make sure Mom and Dad don't fight too much. You will have to be the sane one of the family, because trust me, they are all insane. I love you, and I will see you when I orb in once a week to make sure you don't forget me." Harry took a step back, then held back a rush of emotion. He looked around, and realized for once, he was normal. He had a family to say goodbye to, who loved him. He was an older brother. He had finally gotten what he had always wanted. He laughed a little. "I think I have to go now, but I will see you later." He turned around, and walked on the train. Instead of getting just any place to sit, he found one next to the window, and looked out at his family, who were all still standing there. He opened up the window. Piper walked over, handing him a wrapped gift.

"It's just a simple charm, with our symbol on it. It will protect you." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Mom, but with all my power, I doubt I will need it." Piper laughed. "Keep Excalibur ready for me." She laughed out loud, thinking about the sword Harry was meant to own as the first Halliwell.

"You were always meant for great things Harry." Then the train whistled, and started moving as Hermione and Ron came in. Harry slipped the leather band around his neck that had the symbol of the power of three on it…


	5. Sortings, boys, and demons OH MY!

**WOOHOO!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!! It's my birthday woohoo. I even got it out with finals coming out. YAY ME. If you want to know, I did it on top of making dinner for my family (it is new recipe night a.k.a. Sunday) so I told my mom I was working on homework and finished the chapter. I am only a little evil. Well, don't expect another one, I have to help finish making Christmas cookies (We have 27 different types of cookies to make, 27!!!! So that means like 1000 batches) and then I have finals and my family Christmas. I will work on it over brake but I don't promise to much. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I sent out one of my famous cliffy's at the end so enjoy…luvuall and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!!!! YAY ME!!!! Oh, and still haven't decided who to put her with HELP...and i am coming after u people...ive bought the forks...lol jkjkjkjkjkjkjk.**

"So Harry, what did you do this last week without us?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled, thinking of his week after the World Cup.

"You won't believe it, that new whitelighter Chris totally has my mom going up and down the book of shadows. I was even assigned two demons to vanquish." He noticed Hermione squint, and couldn't help but laugh. "I promise I will show you the book next time. I just can't bring it out of the house, though. It is safe there." Hermione smiled.

"I know, I just can't wait to read all about demons. You know, this opens doors to a whole new world for me. I am thinking about going into the Bureau for Magical Societies."

"You mean there is a whole bureau of people dedicated to study different types of magic?"

"Of course there is Ronald, what did you expect?" Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged at Harry. Harry opened a door to a compartment and sat down. He listened to his friends bicker, and suddenly realized that this was the first time he wasn't feeling at home. He felt a sinking in his stomach thinking of being away from his family for so long. He smiled a little, but that smile turned to a frown as the compartment door opened, revealing a ferret and two goons, sliding the door shut after them.

"Well, if it isn't the poor one and the mud…oh wait," Draco Malfoy looked at Harry, "I hear you too are a mudblood now Potter. So I guess Ron has brought even more disgrace on his family hanging with two mudbloods." Harry stood up angrily.

"Draco, I am more of a pure blood than you're ever gonna be." Draco sneered.

"Potter, face it, you are just a filthy mudblood. About as filthy as your parents must be, to make such a horrible child." Harry felt anger swell in him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Lightning struck around the whole compartment. Hermione let out a scream, and Harry could just see Malfoy jump in front of him. "Malfoy?" Malfoy looked over at Harry. "Hallway!" He bellowed, raising his hands. Malfoy and his goons broke into a swarm of orbs. Ron started laughing as he heard the boys groan outside. "The first orb is always the worst." Harry stated. "I remember mine, I felt like I was going to puke." Ron started laughing harder, but Hermione was giving Harry a hard glare.

"Harry, if you don't control your temper, you could get expelled. Imagine if Malfoy had been hurt. Your parents would be in so much trouble. Plus…" Hermione paused to catch her breath, and then let out a little grin. "Now you can't surprise him with all your cool powers." Harry smiled.

"Welcome to the dark side Hermione."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Addie fiddled with her pendant nervously. She sat in the shadows of the Great Hall, watching people file past. She liked her spot where she was invisible. She watched as Draco Malfoy walked by, but he didn't notice her. He looked rather shell shocked, though. She wondered what could have happened on the train. She also saw Harry Potter walk in, with two people she assumed were Hermione and Ron, they looked like Hagrid had described. She wondered who she would make friends with, and if she would at all. She nervously tugged on her brown bangs as everyone found seats at their table. She looked at the people, judging where she would like to sit. She noticed that Draco Malfoy was saving a seat for someone, she wondered who. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and everyone was suddenly quiet. Addie took a deep breath, shaking her head and making sure her hair was lying flat.

"Well, we have much news to tell everyone, but first we must sort the first years. Now, before we bring them in, I would like to welcome a new transfer student. She is very important, and she too needs to be sorted into a house. So let us all welcome, Addie Evans." Addie felt her whole stomach in her throat as she walked up the main aisles, looking up at Dumbledore. She tried to give a smile, but she found that she had forgotten how. She climbed up the few stares, and turned around. It looked like there were a million pairs of eyes on her. She took a deep breath, and sat down on a rough wooden stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She glanced over at all the students, her eyes locking for a second with Malfoy, who gave her a crude smirk. She felt a surge of anger since he looked like she was going to puke. She straightened her back as McGonagall placed the hat on her.

"Ah, a very interesting specimen. There is a lot in your brain. You seemed confused though. A great sense of courage…yes, and very bright. You come into Hogwarts late…but still very bright. This will be a very hard decision. But I will have to go with first instincts…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. Addie smiled, standing up and walking to the table clad in gold and red. A girl patted a seat beside her, and Addie felt obliged to sit. She introduced herself as Lavender Brown, and the girl across from her, whose name was Parvati Patil. Addie smiled, reminded of the girls back at her old school. Those two reminded her of them. They proved her right when they started asking about why she was there.

"So, why did you transfer, I mean, fourth year is a while into the school year." Addie shrugged, grabbing a roll and flipping her brown locks over her shoulder. She took a bite of the roll, trying to think of a story to make her look inconspicuous. The last thing she wanted was to be dubbed the 'weird girl' on the first day of the entire school year.

"Well, I just didn't like my old school." Not a lie. "Alicia's cool," yet another true statement, "So she told me I could just transfer over to Hogwarts." Well, she had given permission.

"Oh, cool." Parvati said. "Was Baxter's cool?"

"Not really. All the boys there were real pricks. They wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Yeah, sometimes we have that problem, too." Lavendar put it, glancing over towards Harry Potter and his friends. "I swear, they only think about Hermione."

"Oh, do they fancy her?"

Parvati snorted. "No, they just use her for her brain."

"Oh, I bet she's nice." Addie put in. Both girls got quiet and they finished their meals.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"I think it is time that we send him an owl." Piper said, pacing back and forth across the living room. Paige sat on a chair, watching her.

"Piper," Paige exclaimed. "It has been, like, five hours, I doubt he died."

"Well, no, but something else could happen. Why don't you just orb over there. You can check up on him."

"Speaking of orbs over to Hogwarts…"

"So you will do it!" Piper said, turning and smiling at her sister.

"No." Paige said. Piper crossed her arms. "You see, Charlie asked me if I could maybe, you know, go and stay with him at Hogwarts. He is being a dragon keeper over there for the Triwizard Tournament and he wanted to know if I could go on vacation with him." Piper sucked in a breathe, thinking.

"Paige, I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean, I know you're an orb away, but you don't hear us call you very well and we don't know how cell phone reception is…"

"Piper, we've tried this stuff before, I mean, sisters have left the house."

"Well," Piper said, sitting on the arm of the couch, "then they turned into the queen of the underworld." Paige snorted.

"I'm not worried."

"I am," Piper said honestly. Orbs filled the room and Piper's face light up. "Leo you're…" her voice trailed off, "your Chris." Chris stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said. "We have a demon to fight." At this point, the baby monitor went of, Wyatt crying in the background.

"Well, does it involve the power of three because Phoebe is on a date with Sirius and I have to feed Wyatt and finish a letter to Harry?"

"Piper, take this stuff seriously. Wyatt may be in danger and all you can talk about is your family. Well you aren't going to have one if you do not try to get this demon."

Piper gave Chris a glare. "Does it need the power of three?" She said icily.

"No."

"Well than I will do it." Paige offered. "Come on Chris, we gotta do this fast. I have to meet Charlie." She grabbed his hand.

"You guys aren't taking this serious…" his voice trailed off as they broke into orbs. Piper smiled and walked upstairs to get Wyatt. She laughed at how Chris was always so worried. It wasn't like someone was always attacking Wyatt.

"Oh my god!" Piper screamed as she opened the door. Two demons were standing over Wyatt. Wyatt had his protective shield up. They snarled at Piper, who glared back. "Go back to hell!" She screamed, raising her hands as one blew up. The other quickly shimmered out. Wyatt was wailing at the top of his lungs. "Oh baby, baby, it's okay, Mommy is here. She will always be here." She raised him out of his crib holding him tightly. Suddenly going demon hunting was the only thing on her mind.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"She killed Sachras." The demon exclaimed. He was standing in a circle of demons.

"He sacrificed himself for the cause. What I want to know is why you couldn't get a simple drop of blood."

"The baby has a force field, it is impossible to break."

"We need that blood. If we are to find the other child of the Halliwell clan and turn them evil, we need a drop of the Halliwell's blood. We thought you could get a simple baby's blood."

"Why can't we find the other anyways, or use the one that is already found?"

"BECAUSE HE HAS ALREADY CHOSEN GOOD!" A demon exclaimed. "Do you remember when the Source tried to turn Paige evil? It didn't work because she had already been found by the sisters. Now we could have the upper hand. If we were to find the girl Halliwell, no one else would have yet. We could convince her to use her powers for evil. We need that girl."

"I will try harder, Malachi." The first demon stated, kneeling down.

"That will not be necessary," Malachi said. He raised his hand and the first demon cried out as flames engulfed him. "I want a new soldier, stronger this time," He told the demon on his left. "The best you have."

"You just killed him."

"Well, then I need better."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hey Charlie, sorry I'm late. I had to take a shower. Chris forgot to inform me not to get to close to a certain demon." Paige said as she sat down. Charlie laughed a little.

"I'm just glad you made it."

"Good." She said, opening a menu. They were sitting outside underneath an umbrella in the middle of Diagon Alley. Paige tapped her finger on her bottom lip, considering her choices. Charlie looked at her over his menu. She drove him crazy. Her hair was in soft curls around her face, sparkling in the sunset. She had on her red lipstick, as always, but it seemed to shape her perfectly. She had a crease in her brow as she thought of all the different meals. She suddenly glanced up; then quickly looked at him. "What?" She asked, looking suddenly worried.

"I think I might be in love with you." Charlie stated.

"Well, you proposed six times I think that's a hint."

"Paige, be serious."

"I am." She said, looking at him. He smiled softly at her and she rolled her eyes. "I love you too Charlie."

"No, I change my mind."

"What, was that a trick?"

"No, I mean I changed my mind. I don't love you, I am i _in_ /i love with you."

Paige smiled, this time a full one. "I think I'm going with you to Hogwarts." Charlie let out a smile this time, too.

"Really."

"Yep, I just don't think I could miss this…"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Stop it you are going to wake up someone." Phoebe giggled as Sirius kissed her lightly.

"So?"

"Stop it." She said, walking up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. "I want to sleep tonight. So lets do that."

"Alright, but before we do that, could you get me some socks, my feet are cold." Phoebe snorted but opened the sock drawer obligingly. She gasped as she looked down at a small red velvet box.

"What is…" She turned and looked at Sirius down on one knee.

"I know that we have only been together a few months, and k I know how your last marriage ended. But I know from experience never expect your life to wait till your completely ready. So I want to ask you right now, and I hope you will say yes. Will you marry me?"


	6. New Friends and letters

_PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY: _**There she is! GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ME: _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes i know, now you want to stab MEE with a fork, but i am terribly sorry!!! oh and btw it wasnt my birthday i was doing like a YAY me thing where i was like whoo its ur birthday...no my birthday is in exactly 31 days, where i will be 16 SO YAYYYYYY LISCENSE TIME!!! i am pretty much a self centered brat because that is all i can think about, but i do apoligize for not thinking of you and posting this...i promise i will try harder...but i hope you like this new one...and review because you know even though i luv u guys**

**I TOTALLY LOVE LIKE 100 REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME DO HAPPY DANCES AND MAKE ME SING RANDOM SONGS!!!! LOL **

**WOOOHOOO BDAY ON MARCH 3 YAY MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"I am stuffed," Ron murmured, lying against the bed. "I think that was the best meal yet." Harry nodded in agreement. He looked at his roomed. He had been there for four years, and he smiled at all his friends around him. "Did you see the new girl?" Ron questioned as his eyes drooped. Harry smiled, not bothering to answer. He knew Ron wouldn't hear, he was almost asleep. Harry lifted himself drowsily out of the bed and walked over to his trunk. He lifted it up and looked at a picture of his mom and dad as they lay back on a couch smiling at each other. He also had a picture of him holding Wyatt. Harry smiled and grabbed some pajamas. As he laid his head on his pillow, he fingered the pendant around his neck. He thought of home and closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off into a restful sleep.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Addie nervously walked through the doors into her new room. The beds stood against the walls. She looked at her trunk in the middle of the room next to one of the beds. She walked over slowly and bent over, reaching for pajamas.

"Hello, I don't think we've met yet." Addie jumped and spun around. Hermione Granger stood in front of her, smiling. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Um, no, not at all. I'm Addie." Addie stuck out her hand and Hermione took it firmly and shook it.

"It is great to meet someone new. I don't have many girl friends, but then again, all we really have is those two who are worth anything." Addie looked over and smiled when she saw Lavender and Parvati getting ready for bed.

"They are…interesting." Addie stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, mostly I hang out with Harry and Ron."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"If you can get past Ron's annoying personality and Harry's want to put himself in danger, they are fun." Addie giggled. "Oh, you aren't one of those obsessive Harry Potter people are you?" Hermione said, looking at her carefully to see a reaction.

"I think I can honestly say that I don't think I would ever be one of those people. I am not one to follow a crowd."

"Good, because some people are ridiculous." Hermione said as she pulled one a nightgown. "You wouldn't believe the problems he has. Some people just stand in awe and don't say anything. I mean they literally just stand there, looking at him. And he is really nice, but no one would know because he is so famous everyone thinks he stuck up."

"Speaking of stuck up, what's up with that one Slytherin boy, Malfoy?" Hermione snorted.

"He is no good. If you can avoid him, do it. I punched him once, best thing I ever did." Addie laughed, picturing him going down by Hermione's right hook. Addie stifled a yawn and climbed under her covers.

"I will try." She said sleepily." Hermione lay down also and they were soon fast asleep.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Addie looked around her. She was no longer at Hogwarts. She felt like everything around her was distorted. Then she realized everything was in black and white. She stood in front of an old Victorian house. She could tell it was afternoon there. She walked up towards the house and went inside. She saw a woman hovering in the foyer. The woman's lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything. She was pretty, with light hair. The woman looked like she was yelling something, then broke up into star-like lights. Addie gasped. She looked for the woman but she wasn't there anymore. She moved on and soon found herself in a kitchen. There a woman with long dark hair stood over a stove, mixing something in a pot. She was yelling for someone, and soon a woman with short dark hair joined her. They talked for a while and suddenly, a horrible figure stood behind them and grabbed the longhaired woman and held her by the neck, holding a knife with another hand. Addie tried to scream and help, but she couldn't do anything. She woke up screaming…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at the doors."

"She is probably just getting ready. We will see her in potions." Harry took another bite into his toast. "So, I get to go home every other weekend to practice all my witchcraft."

"Lucky you, I am stuck here." Ron retorted glumly.

"Well, I don't mean to leave you behind, but it will also be easier on my parents, they have only known me for three months."

"Well, they've only known me for three months, can I come with?" Harry snorted.

"No." The owls swooped in, and Harry looked as he saw his family's owl fly in with letters attached to its leg. He smiled, untying the load and feeding the owl some toast. He looked at each of the letters, one from every member of the family. Also enclosed was a box from Chris. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that potions were stored in there. He quickly tore open the letters as Ron slowly opened a letter from his own mother.

Dear Harry,

I know you are probably saying something like, my mom is way to obsessed with writing me letters, but I can't help it. I have spent the last five hours worrying about you. A whole school year is too much. I think I should come and take you home, but I know I would embarrass you, so I won't. I took some pictures of Wyatt for you to have; I thought you would like them. Also, your aunts and dad have written you some letters. James sends his regard but did not see sense in writing a letter, so he will wait till next weekend to talk to you. I hope you are doing well, and do extra good in your classes. I am sure the things you learned over the summer helped, but still I want you to be careful. I don't like some of the people I have met; so just watch your back. Tell Hermione and Ron that I say hi, they are both so nice. I have to go soon, Wyatt is getting fussy. I think he misses you. Watch out, Chris is sending some potions; I will blow him up if it makes you feel better. I am just kidding. Well, Phoebe is telling me that it is time for me to send the letters, so I have to end it here. Have a great few weeks and I will see you soon

Love, Mom

Harry smiled, feeling a knot in his stomach as he looked at the pictures his mom had taken of her and Wyatt. He wished they were close enough to hug, but refrained himself from orbing home, knowing that he wasn't allowed to just orb off the premise. He took another bite of his breakfast, but still kept thinking of the family. He read everyone's letter, and laughed as his dad asked when his first Quidditch match was, saying he wanted to be there. Harry looked over at Ron who was reading his own letters. Harry smiled, going back to his breakfast and putting the letters into his pocket.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hurry up or we won't make breakfast. " Hermione stated as she and Addie ran down the stairs. Addie nodded. Both had troubles getting into the bathroom this morning, so they were running late. Addie was running but suddenly gasped as someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. She sighed. "Addie, are you coming? "

"I will be there soon, grab me a piece of toast. " She heard Hermione's footsteps recede. She turned and looked at Malfoy, unamused. "What is it? "

"Well I thought I would welcome you to the school, you know, being the kind person that I am. "

"We've already met."

"So, I think we should start a fresh." Malfoy held out a hand and Addie just stared at it. She straitened her robes, considering it.

"What's your angle?"

"No angle, I just want you to feel welcome. Addie snorted.

"How come I think there is something in this for you?" Addie considered her options, thinking of all the things Hermione warned her about.

"I really can't say," Malfoy retorted. Addie grabbed his hand.

"I promise to be civil as long as you promise to be civil to me and who I am around."

"I will try my hardest." Malfoy gave her a smirk and Addie rolled her eyes. She turned away and started walking towards the Great Hall as students started walking out, preparing for classes. Hermione quickly ran up to her, handing her some toast.

"We have got to get to Potions." Addie quickly strode after her, glancing back to see Malfoy joining his group. Hermione lead her to the dungeons. Addie wrinkled her nose at the sudden odor that had permeated the air. It was musty and unwelcoming. Hermione cringed also.

"Does it always smell like this?" Addie asked.

"Mostly," Hermione whispered as they both walked in to the classroom. Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron, giving them a quick wave. Addie sat next to her, pulling out her books for class.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Phoebe slowly swept up the pieces of broken glass that lay on the ground. Piper walked in and cringed.

"That was one of my favorite plates." Phoebe nodded sympathetically.

"I am sorry, I didn't see him before he attacked."

"We can never get anything nice. You know that."

"Well it doesn't mean I don't want nice things." Phoebe smiled at Piper.

"Yeah, I know hun. I have something to tell you though…" Piper looked at Phoebe, raising her eyebrow.

"Tell me you aren't pregnant with the Source's baby again." Phoebe snorted.

"No I am not. But it is big."

"Well, out with it. You sound like its life and death." Phoebe looked over.

"Maybe I should call Paige in for this."

"Why, is it that important?"

"Yes. PAIGE!" Phoebe bellowed out, waiting for white lights to come. "PAIGE" Phoebe yelled out again.

"Paige get your slutty butt down here!" Piper yelled out. White orbs filled the room and showed Paige in a very revealing slip. Piper looked over at her sister.

"What? You kept yelling and it was getting very tiring."

"Paige…wow." Piper looked over at Paige and shook her head.

"Um, could we focus please?" Both sisters looked over at Phoebe who was smiling nervously.

"Yes Phoebe what was SO important that you had to take me away from my time with my boyfriend."

"Hey! I am important."

"Sure you are, Phoebes. Now what is it?" Piper asked, wanting to check on Wyatt.

"Well, Sirius and I have been serious for quite a while, but I don't think us as a boyfriend-girlfriend is working."

"What? Phoebe why?" Paige asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen Sirius all morning.

"Well, it's because…" Phoebe looked really upset, and Piper suddenly felt very worried. "He proposed." Phoebe's face suddenly broke out into a huge beam. Piper gasped as Phoebe showed off her left hand, which was now holding a beautiful diamond.

"Phoebe, it's gorgeous!" Paige spoke. "Wow that is some ice!"

"I know, isn't it great?" Piper was holding Phoebe's handing, just staring. This was another change. After all the changes they had made, here was another one.

"It is great, I am so proud of you!" Piper exclaimed. Yes it was a change, but it was a good one.

"Phoebes, come upstairs with me while I slip into something better and tell me all about it." Phoebe nodded and followed Paige out of the room.

"Coming Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, in just one minute," Piper smiled at Phoebe as they both left the room. "LEO!" She whispered urgently. Leo orbed in, and she wrapped her arms around him. She took in his scent; the deep aftershave and thick smell of the clouds were surrounding him.

"Hey Piper, are you alright, there wasn't another demon attack?" Piper smiled.

"No, I just needed to hug you. I forgot what it felt like with your arms around me." Leo smiled down on her, then bent down and gave her a soft kiss. She pulled back after a while. "Phoebe and Sirius are getting married and I think Paige is going on vacation with Charlie." Leo looked down

"Really? Wow, this whole family is just changing."

"Yeah, but you can't say that you don't like change. I mean, change did bring us Harry."

"No, I love change." Leo kissed her again, and Piper smiled at the normal feeling. "I love you Piper," Leo whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"I love you too."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	7. Chris and Wedding Plans

I think a mused has bemused me…haha that's funny, I have to use that in a story sometime. Okay, so I have given you all a new chapter like really soon. You barely had to wait. So I want everyone who reads this to give me a review…come on it can be simple or long (I love long ones.) So enjoy, and 27 days till my bday!!!!!!!!!!

**"Many will enter, but few will learn."-Cute is what we aim for 'Sweet Talk 101' (That is what I am listening to.). That band is awesome**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Harry moaned as another jar dropped from his table. He hated Potions. He quickly flicked his wand, repairing the jar and causing it to fill with the liquid again. Ron sat over at the cauldron, stirring as he yawned. Hermione and the new girl were already done, and Ron was looking over at them with jealousy, his ears a bright shade of pink. The new girl kept playing with her bangs, and Harry couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was staring at her. He couldn't explain it, but he had an urge to beat Malfoy up and protect the girl from a prick like him. He shook the feeling off, though. Harry looked down intently on his potions book. "Ron, wolfbane."

"You're a wolfbane."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Pay attention, I said add the wolfbane." Harry said, exasperated.

"Oh, sorry mate." Ron put some of it into their potion. Harry slowly cut up the rest of the ingredients, adding them carefully. As class got out, he gave a sigh of relief, taking some of their potion and deposited it on to the table. Harry saw Hermione and the girl waiting for them as they came outside.

"Hey you guys, this is Addie, she will be hanging out with us." Harry nodded to Addie, holding out his hand.

"Hi Addie, I'm Harry." Addie smiled, grabbing his hand. He jumped as a huge jolt went through his entire body. Addie seemed to have the same reaction. She jumped back and let go of his hand. He took a deep breath. Addie was gasping from the scare it had given her.

"I'm sorry, static electricity I guess." She said, smiling. He smiled back nodding. "You must be Ron." She said, holding out her hand to Ron. He nodded and shook it.

"So, you guys ready for the next class?" Ron asked, looking strangely at Addie. Hermione nodded, and her and Addie both turned and started walking down the dungeon hallway. Ron glanced over at Harry. "That was weird mate."

"Yeah, it surprised me. I wonder what it was, I've never shocked anyone before."

"Maybe you sent a bolt of lightning into her system."

"RON!"

"What, it could happen. I mean, you never know." Harry shook his head, laughing at Ron. "You can't control your powers."

"No, but I usually blow people up when I lightning bolt them."

"Well, maybe she is half witch half...witch also."

"That didn't make sense."

"No, but it made sense to me." Harry shook his head, looking ahead to make sure Hermione and Addie weren't listening. They were both bent over in conversation.

"A lot of things make sense in your head that don't to anyone else." Ron punched Harry in the arm. Harry laughed, rubbing his arm. He nodded at Hermione and Addie. "I think it is good Hermione has a friend that is a girl now, she only had us before."

"What's so bad with us? I happen to think that we are a great bunch of guys."

"Well, one of us is. I just think sometimes Hermione misses girls."

"She didn't have friends before us. We were it. But I guess if you think so. I can't wait for the people to come for the tournament."

"Why Weasel? It isn't like anyone will want to meet you." Harry's fist twitched as he swung around and looked at Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"HE doesn't want anything." Harry turned around and looked at Addie, who was smiling cunningly and looking strait at Malfoy. "He doesn't want anything because I am hanging out with you right now." Her voice was so level, and Harry looked over at Malfoy who was staring at Addie, contemplating what she had just said.

"Some other time Potty and Weasel. Good bye ladies." Malfoy brushed past the four of them, and looked at Addie. Addie didn't turn around as he walked up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, looking at Addie.

"That was an agreement working in favor of me," She said as she smiled in delight. "So, what class do we have next?" She turned and walked her way up the stairs, leaving the three of them in shock behind her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Well, I think we should just have a small wedding, you know, intimate."

"That is a good idea, because as it is I can only truthfully invite five people, and you probably want to use my real name." Phoebe wrinkled her nose, smiling. Her and Sirius were surrounded by paper, notes on the wedding, who would give the ceremony, which of course was Grams; where they would have it, the house; and so on. They had been doing this during Phoebe's lunch break. Now they had a huge mess. Sirius leaned over and kissed Phoebe, who placed her hand on his face.

"SO you have time for wedding plans during lunch, but not demons." Phoebe broke apart from Sirius and looked over at Chris leaning on the doorway.

"Chris, I've told you, I can't go back to work in a different outfit and just say that demon blood got on it, and I am not changing just to fight demons. You can try to change my mind, but I won't be persuaded. Plus, I fight demons every day, Piper and I just vanquished on the other day. Don't worry about it." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You aren't taking this seriously. Wyatt is in danger. He is your nephew for Christ sake and you don't care. I am orbing up to get an update from the elders." Orbs filled the kitchen as he left.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not taking this seriously."

"Don't say that, you are the most caring person I know. You just sent a care package to Harry this morning." Sirius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Phoebe as she stood facing the doorway. "I love you because you care so much." Phoebe smiled, turning and kissing him quickly.

"Okay, but I have to go because I am gonna be late if I don't leave now." She gave him another kiss and then grabbed her purse and left. Sirius smiled, walking into the living room to settle down and watch a good soap opera before he cleaned the house. He didn't mind not having a job, he just did laundry for every one and had become rather skillful in sewing. Well, enough that they could at least wear the shirt again. He sat down and turned on the TV, thinking about how he had become accustomed to the Muggle life. He yawned, and soon fell asleep.

"Where are the witches?" Sirius was slammed into the real world as he was thrown against the wall, breaking a picture with his back as a demon lifted him by his neck.

"I- I don't know," He gasped. The demon's green eyes looked up at him.

"Where's the baby?" Sirius eyes grew large, as he feared what they would try to do to Wyatt.

"Leo." He gasped. Leo orbed in, looking at the demon. He grabbed a vase of flowers and cracked it over the demons skull. It shattered into a million pieces, causing blue blood to suddenly start gushing from his head. He screamed in agony, dropping Sirius and shimmering out. Sirius fell to the floor, feeling the shards of glass that had stuck into his back.

"Sirius, this is going to hurt." Sirius screamed as Leo pulled out the shards. As he finished, he healed him. Sirius glanced over and saw someone orb in.

"What happened?" Chris questioned, looking a little concerned.

"A demon attacked Sirius, he threw up against the picture. It just needed healing."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I can't kill him. I wounded him, but he was a Charmed one demon, I recognized him from one of the pictures."

"So you didn't even try? Why am I even here? Obviously none of you care very much about Wyatt becoming evil!"

"Chris, you need to calm down, why don't you go check up on Harry, he's your charge now, too."

"Fine, maybe he will be useful." Chris shook his head, orbing out.

"Leo, you are not a very good dad." Sirius said, looking, well, serious.

"Not you too, look I knew I couldn't kill him, I do care about Wyatt!"

"That's not what I mean, that was very unfair to sic Chris on Harry." Leo looked over at Sirius and started laughing. "Is it just me or has Chris been extra moody lately."

"Well, I think something's on his mind. You know, as much as he doesn't want to change too much in the future, I think there is something he knows is going to happen and he can't tell us, so he is extra moody."

"Yeah, that must be it."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Harry nodded his head, falling asleep. Ron nudged him, and he lifted his head quickly. The fumes of Divination always did that to him. The professor moved her arms widely, speaking of the wanders of the crystal ball. "Harry, what do you see?" Harry glanced down at the ball, barely looking.

"I'm gonna die."

"Oh, you have such a gift! All take notice of Mr. Potter's powers please!" Addie snorted from the other side of the table. Harry smiled over at her, trying to hold back his own laughter. She really wasn't that bad. She was actually really funny. He could see why Hermione was friends with her and had already decided that she should be included in their own group.

"Class dismissed for the day, I want you to spend half an hour each night in front of a crystal ball and write what you see." She called out as everyone got up to leave. Addie, Ron, and Harry all got up and walked out together. Addie turned the corner ahead of them, and bumped right into a big person. Harry looked up to see Chris's face brighten.

"ADDIE!" He said happily, wrapping her in a hug.

"Um, hi." She said, looking down at him weirdly. Then he seemed to realize what he had done. Harry smiled, remembering that when they had met how Chris had seemed happy for about a moment before he realized that Harry wasn't supposed to be there.

"Sorry, um," Chris looked suddenly flustered.

"He's from the future. You will have to forgive him." Harry explained. Addie nodded.

"Cool." She looked at Chris funnily, and then realized that he wanted to talk to Harry. "Oh, Ron, show me to the next class." Ron got the hint and went on with her. Harry watched them go and then looked at Chris.

"So, you know her?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she helps me in the future like you wouldn't believe. So, how is it going? Have you seen her yet?"

"Seen who?"

"No one, what's your next class?" Harry hated when he did that. He always seemed to make a mistake and say too much when he talked to him; then he would change the subject quickly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Chris's gaze glazed over.

"Be careful in that class, okay. Be careful of all the teachers, too. That was always a dangerous one, from what you told me. I like you with all your limbs."

"Okay, you sound like you actually care."

"Trust me I care. Oh, and in those potions, I slipped one in there for your friend, Malfoy, it's the one in green." Harry laughed, wondering what it was.

"Thanks Chris."

"Trust me, in another life, you would have yelled at me for that." Chris smiled at Harry, and Harry became confused again. "I just wanted to check up on you, watch out for demons, they will probably attack you at a moments notice. You are by yourself up here."

"Chris, I am surrounded by wizards and witches, I doubt I am all alone. If a demon shows up plenty of people will be able to attack."

"Okay, well, I better get back. I have to go make sure Paige is find at her temp job." Chris orbed out, and Harry shook his head. He looked around, realizing he would never be able to get to class on time. He saw no one was around and orbed to the door of Defense Against the Dark Arts."


	8. Talks and Previews

OMG!!! Guess what it's time for...NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! Haha, be happy, I did this with plenty of homework to do. Don't expect any during the week, though, I play practice almost every night. You have no idea how hard it is to do a jazz square! Lol, anyways, I just realized that I am not doing previews, so we are now back to previews! Yay us! If you don't like them, feel free to stab me with a fork (Such a good catch phrase) but if you like them, enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I love reviews They make me happy…

"What can I help you with today, young sir?" Chris rolled his eyes at the seer's sudden wish to help him since he had let her look into his future. They both stood in a dark cavern, filled with stalactites and crevices all along the ceiling. The seer stood over a large cauldron, mixing the brown liquid that bubbled inside it. Her black hair fell around her in flowing locks, and her green eyes looked at Chris with a sly, sultry gaze. Chris just sat there, his arms folded and his blue eyes dull as he gave her an unimpressed stare, showing how uninterested he was. She played with her cape lapels, smiling at him.

"Don't suck up. I don't appreciate it at all." The seer bowed again. "Look, I need a potion, to keep a person from getting harmed."

"And who is this potion meant for?"

"None of your business."

"Well I can help a lot more if I knew who it was meant for and who it was meant to protect from. I could just read your thoughts and see who this person is, but I prefer to allow my clients some freedom." Chris sighed, seeing he would have to reveal something.

"It is for a male witch, and it is meant to protect him from someone who is evil."

"Demon?"

"No, wizard, from the other magic." The seer showed off a sly smile.

"Ah, your brother needs protection. I see now. The potion will be ready. It will only protect him from getting hurt from this person, though."

"Whatever works, I just need it and as soon as possible." Chris threw down some powers he had collected from demons as payment. He flashed her another jar of power, and she went to take it from him. He quickly maneuvered it out of her reach. "I need this kept quiet from the rest of the demon world. You understand when I say I can't affect the future. I just need to make sure that the future isn't changed already and I need to make sure that the stupid professor doesn't get annoyed and go after Harry early. He is my brother."

"You have my oath to secrecy." The seer raised her hand as a promise. Chris nodded. Placing the jar next to the other powers.

"Come back for it in two days. It will be ready by then." Chris orbed out, glad to get out of the underworld. He rolled his neck as he came into the manor, and Piper walked in, looking at him as she set down her purse.

"You don't look happy? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," Chris said, getting more agitated by the second. "I just want to go home." Piper nodded slowly. Chris looked at her, "I saw Harry today."

"You did!" Piper's face suddenly broke out into a smile. "How is he?" Chris felt a little jealousy as he watched Piper's happiness for her oldest son. He swallowed it, though, telling himself that it wasn't her fault she didn't know who Chris really was.

"Good, he seemed to have made a new friend, her name is Addie," Piper nodded as she looked at him, happy that he had seen Harry. Now Chris felt guilty, knowing he couldn't tell her who Addie was or else he risked more of the future than ever.

"That's good. His classes are good too?"

"Well, we didn't talk much, I just had time to talk to him for a little while. Look out for him though. You already changed the future, mine as well just keep on changing it." Piper rolled her eyes, giving Chris a little shove.

"You worry too much. Didn't your mother ever tell you that stress isn't good for the soul?" Chris let out a snort.

"My mother had to have been the most stressful person on the face of this planet. She was always ready to blow."

"Oh, wow, well I used to be like that, but I have promised to adopt a new philosophy. No more stress, it doesn't help to be stressful about everything, it just puts people on edge."

"Don't count on it," Chris mumbled underneath his breath."

"What'd you say?"

"Did you know a demon attacked Sirius today?" Piper's mouth dropped open.

"Was he hurt, did the demon die, what happened?"

"It was a Power of Three demon, and he got hurt but called for Leo so Leo healed him." Piper blew some stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"Well that isn't good. Looks like I have to blow something up today." She grabbed the phone and dialed Phoebe's cell, ready to go into demon fighting mode.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who is that from?" Hermione questioned as Harry beamed, ripping open a letter Hedwig had just brought him.

"It's from Harry's girlfriend, Dakota," Ron whispered.

"We aren't dating, Ron, we broke up, remember? We are just talking."

"Yeah, because girls who aren't interested just up and send you an owl when she doesn't even belong in this wizarding world. The girl took time out to handwrite a note to you and tie it onto Hedwig, and she is just a regular average witch." Harry rolled his eyes, looking at every line in the letter. Ron tried to peak his head over and Harry shoved him away. Hermione and Addie whispered in the corner, and giggled as they stole glances at Harry. Addie cleared her throat.

"Harry, I've been wondering, what powers do you have?"

"Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Deceleration of Molecules, Acceleration of Molecules, and of course the regular everyday Power of Electromagnetic forces." He took a deep breath, not even looking up from the letter he still had in his hand. He sank back into the chair, just trying to get back to his letter so he could actually enjoy some of it before interrupted again by anyone else.

"And that means?"

"He can move in shiny white lights, move things in shiny white lights, freeze stuff, blow up stuff, and make lighting." Ron explained. "And right now I think he is distracted."

"Oh," Addie nodded. Seamus and Dean walked over sitting on the couch next to Ron.

"Hey mates, how are you doin'?" Seamus asked, looking at Ron and Harry.

"Fine?" Ron said, looking over at Harry and giving him a strange look.

"That's good. And may we welcome you to our school." Dean said, turning to Addie. Addie nodded, giving a little smile. Harry felt anger roll in his stomach, but couldn't understand why. This was the second time. He knew he didn't like Addie, he had only known her for five hours at least. Yet he still wanted to punch anyone who talked to her, almost like he didn't want them to hurt or flirt with her. He was feeling protective. Harry looked from Addie to the boys.

"Thank you, it is very nice of you." Both boys beamed. Addie just smiled politely back at them. "I'm sure you to know just about everything at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, I could show you anywhere you want to go." Hermione chortled under her breath, and Addie shook a little as she tried to hold back a little laughter. Both boys didn't seem to notice, however, they just kept talking to Addie as if she was as interested in them as they were in her.

"So, Addie, if you ever need anything, just ask," Dean finished off, and both of them got up and walked away, low-fiving each other as discreetly as possible. Addie blushed a little and looked over at Hermione, whispering something in her ear. Hermione laughed loudly at this, and both Ron and Harry looked over.

"She thinks if she had to pick, it would be Dean," Hermione explained.

"Good pick," Ron put in, looking at Addie and Hermione. Addie laughed, and the three of them continued talking as Harry wrote out a letter to Dakota, Soon he looked up, and all that was there was Addie. She was sitting back in the chair, reading a book. Hermione, Ron, and everyone else had gone up to bed. She looked up at him, her pale green eyes looking at him.

"You done with your letter?" She questioned. Harry nodded, "So, how did you meet her?" Addie asked, being polite and asking.

"Oh, she was my first innocent."

"Innocent?"

"Yes, they are people witches are meant to protect against Demons. Demons are evil people who live in the underworld with dark powers." Addie bit her lip, nodding a little. She fiddled with the end of her hair, thinking. A comfortable silence entered into the room.

"That's nice, I mean, that you have a girlfriend. Because all most the girls can talk about up in the dormitory is how cute Harry Potter is." Harry laughed.

"What, you aren't a fan of my witty charms."

"Ew, I mean no offense!" Addie quickly put in. "You aren't my type. I mostly go for a guy who is cute and waits on me hand and foot. And one who isn't off saving the world. I like to save the world myself a few times."

"Well, then it is a good thing, because I could never see myself dating you." Addie raised her shoulders.

"So you write to each other often?"

"Dakota is something special. She is the first one I ever felt connected to like that, so I like to keep in touch. She sends me owls, but she has a boyfriend. So we aren't dating or anything. I actually think I like someone else at Hogwarts. No one in Gryffindor, mind you, but I do think I have a crush on someone."

"Oooh, do tell."

"Her name is Cho Chang." Addie looked down at the ground, not reacting. "Is there something wrong with Cho?"

"No," Addie looked up at him, "I just think Cho is a little high on her own horse."

"You don't know her like I do, if you did, you would think differently." Harry paused for a second. He couldn't believe that he was getting into this argument. He hardly knew Addie and already they were getting into a debate like they knew each other since birth. "Um, let's just agree to disagree," Harry stammered. He didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, just as long as you look at Cho from my point a view once in a while."

"Fine if you look at Draco from mine."

"I don't like Draco," Addie stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, that is going to be a big blow to him, he likes you." Addie rolled her eyes. "Well, I am tired and tomorrow I have class and soon I will be orbing home," Harry let out a large yawn, and Addie smiled.

"See you later, Potty."

"Hey that's not fair, nothing goes with Evans."

"I know, that's why I'm Addie Evans, and not my full first name."

"What's your real name?" Addie laughed.

"Night Potty, have a nice sleep." She jumped off the couch, running up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry just shook it off, shaking his head and getting up to go to bed. He walked up stairs, jumping onto his bed and looking up, falling into a fast and heavy sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Alicia!" Addie said brightly. She carried a bright bouquet of pink and yellow flowers in her hand. She placed them into the vase by the bed stand.

"Why aren't you in class young lady?" Alicia folded her arms, looking at Addie with a serious face.

"Oh, I don't have any classes, plus it's been ages since I got to talk to you. I skipped lunch just so I could sit and talk." Alicia nodded.

"So, have you met any lookers," Addie raised an eyebrow at Alicia.

"So, has Remus visited?"

"You know, I think you need to shhhh…" Addie laughed.

"Do you ever think you could forgive him?" Addie asked, looking up at Alicia with sad eyes. Alicia looked down at their hands, thinking; then she looked up at Addie.

"Addie, what you need to understand is he lied. I mean, it wasn't an 'I don't like your chicken' kind of lie. It was a BIG lie. He had kept it from me for so long, I thought I was in love with this great guy, this really open guy. One day, I surprised him, and BOOM, that guy wasn't the guy I thought he was anymore."

"He wasn't…gay or anything. Cause I'm cool with gay people, I LOVE gay people. I was just wondering." Alicia threw her head back and laughed.

"No, he wasn't gay. He was just, not who I thought he was."

"I am sorry, he hurt you Alicia. Why didn't you ever recover from him?"

"Honey, I was going to marry him. We had our whole future planned out together. You don't bounce back from that kind of love. Look at him, he hasn't had a relationship either."

"Well I mean some…How do you know that he hasn't had a relationship?"

"Well…I…I…Oh, I ask about him every now and then.

"ALICIA!"

"What?"

"You are so not over him." Addie looked over, suddenly realizing that she would be late for her next class. "Oh I have to go." She kissed Alicia on the cheek and ran out the door. Hurdling down the steps to the door of Transfiguration, she caught her breath as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione looked at her, giving Addie an inquisitive stare.

"Malfoy harassed you in the halls again, didn't he? Cause I will gladly punch him for you." Addie gave a breathless laugh.

"No-but--I-need-your-help."

"With what?"

"On-project-'get-my-gaurdian-back-together-with-her-true-love'."

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

**"MY SON DID WHAT!"**

**She let out a penetrable scream, feeling the hand grasp around her arm.**

**"Please," he said, taking her hand and putting it to his lips.**

**"I think we should call it off."**

**"MAYBE I AM SICK OF HEARING ABOUT HIM!"**


	9. Lockets and Tears

Okay, here it is, my next chapter. Again, sorry it takes sooooooooo long, I hope I still have avid readers. I understand, if you are mad just leave a review saying a vegetable and that will be the vegetable you throw at me…but I do hope you enjoy the next chapter (hopefully the next will get out faster…I have spring break soon)

**Tomato---you are really mad at me**

**Carrot-Pretty mad**

**Cucumber—Mad**

**Lettuce-A very little**

**Lol…just trying to put something weird in…I don't know why. **

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Paige let out a scream as she felt her whole body thrown up against the wall. She fell to the ground, her hair falling all around her as her bun came loose. She jumped up, with anger and passion flowing in her eyes. "Meat!" She screamed, moving her arm causing the large slab of meat that had been hanging on a hook in the corner to come head on with the demon standing in front of her. The frozen meat caused the demon to fall down, and the demon quickly threw it across the room. "That's what you get when you mess with me!" Paige said angrily. The demon looked over at her, a fire ball forming in his hand. He threw it at her, and Paige quickly orbed, standing behind him. "Surprise." She said, "Knife!" The knife on the counter appeared in her hands and she thrust it into his side. The demon screamed, flames engulfing him. Paige flicked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I HATE temp jobs." She moaned, looking at the mess all around her. She stood in a back room of meat butcher, with a huge mess all around her. She should have known when she saw what side of town they were on. Now she was dealing with a huge demon infestation. The owner swung the door open, looking at Paige standing there with a knife.

"What have you done with that meat?" Paige glanced over at the meat on the floor. The big burly owner rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. His bald scalp was hidden under a chef's hat. "I can't use that meat now, I am sorry but the temp agency will have to send someone else over. I am going to have to take that from your pay." He turned around and left. Paige's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You are WELCOME," She hissed under her breath. "Heaven forbid I don't take care of your demon infested building." She gabbed her purse and walked out into the cool afternoon. It looked like rain. She took a deep breath. Paige could orb home, but she had a feeling the walk would do her some good. She wrinkled her nose at the sudden smell that enveloped her. She sighed, turning around and looking at a black demon, his green eyes looking at her. "Look, I just want to get home, so I really don't have time to vanquish you. Plus I am like pissed off." The demon threw a fireball at her, blowing up the crates beside her. Paige raised her arms, covering her face from the splinters of wood. She felt the demon grab her throat, holding her up. She looked at him, her lungs burning for air. She swung her legs, trying to kick him. "Bucket," She gasped, and she held a bucket in her hands. She crashed it down on his head, and the demon fell, dropping her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the pavement, and the demon shimmered out again. Slowly, Paige lifted herself up. "Maybe I will orb home." She said, touching her throat tenderly. She orbed home.

"Hey honey, Harry's coming home today, so be home for dinner."

"Whatever." Paige said, feeling agitated.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked, looking at Paige as she stirred a pot full of water and noodles.

"Well, let's go over my day. I first found I was supposed to work at a butchery."

"Is it called a butchery?"

"Piper, be quiet. Anyways, so I go there, where it smells. They have demon problem, so after being thrown in the air vertically, I get fired because meat was on the floor and I messed up the place saving it. So I didn't get paid because of the meat. Then I go outside and there is this freaky demon who tries to kill me, and I hurt him too quickly so I didn't get a chance to find out what he wanted." Paige plopped down a chair across from Piper.

"Did he look like this?" Piper swung the book around, showing page a picture.

"Yea, that's him. Did he attack you too?"

"Mm-hm, it's the one that attacked me this morning, I just don't know why. I mean, he's a high level demon, but nothing to worry about. He is just a regular soldier demon." Piper said as she threw some herbs into the pot, causing it to explode and smoke to rise up.

"That means we have bigger fish to fry."

"Which means I'm not getting to the club in time for anything," Piper spoke glumly. She stirred the pot as Chris walked in.

"You mean you are actually working on a potion?"

"We were attacked by this demon," Paige stated matter-of-factly. Chris looked down.

"A measly little soldier demon, are you serious, that means there's a bigger one our there."

"Well thank you Sherlock but do you know who it is, no so bug off while I make my potion to get rid of one more _demon_," Piper hissed. Chris rolled his eyes, looking at Paige.

"Tell me you aren't serious about going on vacation to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Chris, I can't wait to here why I shouldn't."

"Well…you shouldn't get into Harry's life too much. Plus I really need you for demon fighting." Chris nodded at his own words, almost as if he had to agree with them again.

"What have you been smoking?" Paige snorted at Piper's words. Paige patted Chris's arms sympathetically.

"Oh, Chris, I never knew you cared."

"I really do." A scream suddenly filled the whole house. The three ran through the house and looked at the soldier demon standing over Phoebe's limp body. His black skin seemed to glow and he wore leather that seemed to stick to his body. He had an array of knives lining his belt his cool green eyes looked up at them, and he smiled, scratching his shaved head. His dark skin looked coarse, and he started running towards them, raising a knife.

"OH MY GOD! Piper, freeze him!" Piper raised her hand, and he began to move slower. Paige quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the sink and dipping it into the boiling pot. She quickly ran back to the foyer, carrying the cup carefully. She threw it at him. He started screaming.

"MALACHI IS COMING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He burst into flames.

"Thanks for the warning," Piper said, "LEO!" Leo came down, looking at Phoebe on the ground.

"Soldier demon, we found her like this," Paige went through the information quickly.

"Now that we know who he is working for, we can get to work." Piper tried to look innocently at Chris, he shook his head, "No, NO, there is no way you can get away from this when this Malachi has specifically sent someone after you."

"Oh, this Malachi sounds like a bad leprechaun, I doubt he will come today, plus, I have to go to a business meeting, I will deal with him after I go to P3 and then I will of course do some searching for my daughter." Chris cringed, shaking his head.

"Piper…"

"Please Chris, don't start a fight, I am not in the mood. Paige, orb me to P3." Paige nodded, grabbing Piper's hand.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Alicia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She now sat in her own little room in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had believed that it was in her best interest to stay close, and she felt safer here than she had anywhere else. Now she was in an unused teachers corridor, which consisted of a small kitchen, living room, washroom, and a small bedroom with an even littler wardrobe. She slowly placed all her clothes away while all her other suitcases unpacked themselves. She had enough savings to get by for the next few months, and she had gotten a job in Hogsmeade that day. Alicia quickly turned as there was a knock on the door. She smiled, running over to greet Addie. As she opened it, however, she sighed.

"What do you want?" Lupin looked at her, smiling innocently.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all settled."

"I am fine, so you may leave now."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Anger swelled inside of Alicia.

"Haven't you done enough to me? Why do you insist on tormenting me by coming here? Why? Why must I always have to deal with you? I don't like to, but I still do, which is unfair to me!" Lupin looked crestfallen at her words. "It's time we don't dwell on the past, Reamus, I don't want to look back and always regret what happened. We were engaged, and we aren't anymore because of you, so please understand when I tell you that I hurt when I am around you. I can't get over you if you are constantly around reminding me of that time.

"I will leave you alone if you can truthfully admit that you have no feelings whatsoever about me." Alicia looked at him.

"I have feelings Reamus. Oh, I have feelings. Do you want me to name those feelings?" She flipped her black hair, glaring at him. "I have anger, spite, hate, and ever possible horrible feeling for you. Is that fair to me, no. It's time we both left the past behind." She gripped her locket around her neck and gave it a tug, breaking the clasp. She held it out for him to take. "I don't have any reason for this anymore." Lupin looked as if he was about to cry.

"Alicia, don't do this. I know you don't want to." Alicia laughed through the tears that were falling down her face.

"Out of the many things I have ever wanted to do, this is the worst, Lupin." He let out a sharp breath as she used his last name.

"I can't take that. You may hate me, but I still love you and if I took that back it would have to be because I didn't love you anymore, and I do so much."

"Fine, don't take, but get OUT!" She turned away, walking into her bedroom and slamming the door. Lupin lowered his head, walking slowly out the door. As he turned, he looked at Alicia's adoptive daughter.

"Don't believe what she says. Alicia is all talk, but she still loves you. It's just, sometimes when the past is dug up so quickly as it has with you two lately, people tend to get hurt in the process." Lupin looked at her, smiling.

"You are wise beyond your years, I'm sure you got that from Alicia."

"Thank you, but I do mean it. Don't give up on Alicia, please don't." Lupin nodded, smiling a little as a spark of hope lit inside of him.

"Thank you Addie, you are a wonderful girl." Addie smiled, circumventing him and walking into Alicia's alcove. Lupin turned his own way and walked slowly away.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"He failed me!" Malachi screamed. His most trusted demon had just been killed. HE blasted fireballs at the walls, trying to blow off as much steam as he could. He wanted that girl badly. He needed blood from the Charmed Ones to defeat them. If he had the daughter of one of them combined with white lighter blood, he couldn't lose. He slowly calmed himself down, thinking of his next move. Now that the Charmed Ones had seen Arnis, he would have to make it appear as if he were after them and not the daughter of the eldest. He took a deep breath in, knowing what he must do. He raised his hand and another Soldier demon orbed in. "You were after Arnis?"

"Yes Sir."

"Attack the sisters with three of our best soldiers."

"Anything else?"

"Send five of your next best soldier demons, your target is at a school for the other magic…"


	10. Chris's mind

Addie glanced over at the line of blondes entering the Great Hall. Hermione was scribbling her a note while Ron stared at the girls completely engrossed. Harry was looking across the room at Cho. Addie felt annoyance swell in her stomach. Out of all the people he could have chosen, Cho wasn't the best. She scanned the room, looking for any entertainment. Suddenly Draco caught her eye. His blue eyes were locked on her own. It made her uncomfortable and even more annoyed. She decided to shrug it off, however, leaning over to talk to Harry.

"When are you going to show me your powers?" she whispered. He gave her a sly smile.

"I think you are somewhat demented. I mean, not even Hermione wanted to see my powers _this _badly." She rolled her eyes, fiddling with the leather of her pendant.

"It's just I'm so _fascinated_ by this. I mean, come one. You can move around or move things around. I would _kill _for that sort of thing." Harry just laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's all great. But there are some downfalls."

"Oh really? Name two."

"Well, I am attacked by demons everyday I am away from Hogwarts, and with all this power I _still_ can't find my sister." Addie looked at him, confused by the statement. She faintly realized Durmstang was entering the Great Hall, her eyes still locked on Harry's.

"What do you mean? You have a sister?"

"Yes, I have a twin sister. We were separated sometime after birth. Someone is keeping her hidden. The same memories that were taken away from my parents to keep them from remembering me have kept them from remembering her. My godfather even can't remember her, which means someone removed all traces of her from our lives." Addie bit her lip, feeling sorry. She glanced over as Hermione gave her the note. Harry looked back at Dumbledore, and seemed lost in his thoughts. She unfolded the notes, deciding to drop the subject.

Look at Malfoy. He is EXTREMELY annoying. He just sits there, STARING at you. As if we didn't see him. I think I should punch him again. Hogsmeade soon! That will be exciting. Then we can develop the first part of the plan to get Alicia and Lupin back together. I can't believe she never told you he was a werewolf.

Addie bit her lip. Hermione had divuldged that tidbit very soon after Addie had explained everything to her. She didn't know why, but her and Hermione were extremely close. In all fairness they were nothing alike, but both just trusted each other blindly, sharing every secret they had ever had. Addie took out a quill, starting the note as Dumbledore started his speech about the Goblet of Fire.

I think Malfoy WANTS me to see him. I don't really care. He could become more famous than Harry and I wouldn't care. We will definitely make our first move at Hogsmeade concerning Alicia and Remus. It's just too perfect not to. I didn't know Harry had a sister. How come you never told me?

Oh, Harry's sister. It just never came up. His whole family is turning the world upside down looking for her. I can't believe no one remembers her. His family is really cool, I've met them a couple of times. Did you know that all the members have been girls up until Harry. Each one of them has a P name. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue: They are all P's.

Addie thought about that. It would have been great if she had that excuse for her name. Patricia was just an older lady name. If it had a great meaning behind it, maybe she would have liked it more. She fiddled with the leather of her necklace again, listening to the tail end of Dumbledore's speech. She might have been more interested if they let younger people join. This whole age limit was ridiculous. She would have loved for someone their age to join. Well, except for the extreme peril. Everyone was dismissed and she stood up, walking out of the hall with her friends.

"James and I were talking about the Triwizard Tournaments. He joked that any of us would probably cream the competition." Addie smiled at Harry's godfather's codename. She had sincerely felt part of the group when they told her that secret. They all kept talking as they headed to Defense Against Dark Arts glad that they had been able to get out of Divination. Addie sat down, doodling on her parchment as they all waited for Mad-Eye Moody to come in. She looked down at the figure she had doodled, the same one as the pendant around her next. In the last few weeks she had become obsessed with drawing it. It just seemed so important to her.

"My pendant! I've lost my pendant!" She jumped, startled by Harry's sudden outburst.

"What pendant Harry?" she questioned. Hermione and Ron seemed to already know what he was talking about, giving him sympathetic stares.

"It's the last gift my mom gave to me before I left for Hogwarts. It's of hers and my aunts magical symbol. It was just on a leather strap. I haven't taken it off since I got it."

"Well it can't have gone too far, we can retrace your steps after class." Moody walked in, so they all quieted down, ready to start the lesson. Addie glanced over at Harry, who looked rather put out. She felt sorry, having the urge to help him in any way she could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Paige! You have been packing for hours. I _think _your ready." Piper whined, sick of sitting on Paige's bed helping her decide if the blue or the black top would look better in all the wilderness.

"Well I am _so_ sorry Piper," Paige snapped. She added softly, "I just don't want to forget anything."

Piper squinted her eyes, not feeling a pang of sympathy. "Says the girl who can _orb_."

"Well when you put it that way." They sat in chaos. Paige's bed had the flower comforter rumpled from where she slept the night before; On top of the comforter lay to heaping piles. The bigger was of clothes she planned on taking, vibrant blues, greens, and reds were mixed with more somber colors, depending on her mood. The floor was covered with accessories, and many of her drawers also lay on the floor from where she had yanked too much. Piper lay against one pile of clothes, her long brown hair pulled into a bun and her expression annoyed. Paige looked even more frazzled, her hair up in chopsticks and her t-shirt dirty. Phoebe had already ducked out to meet with someone to make wedding invitations.

"Paige I have plans. Harry is supposed to be here in one hour. I really need to be ready for a good home-cooked meal."

"Piper he eats fine at school. We are not talking about some disgusting school cafeteria lunch. We are talking about stuff made by magical creatures."

Piper wrinkled her nose, "well when you put it that way," she mocked. Paige gave a little laugh as she threw another shirt on the growing pile. "How are we going to clean this up?" Piper questioned, looking all around

"With a little magic."

"Paige! Personal gain?"

"Oh come on, you do it too." Piper rolled her eyes. Orbs filled the room and she looked at her sun, his hair wet and wild from a shower he had obviously just taken. She broke into a huge smile, jumping up and hugging him.

"You are back. I missed you _so _much." Harry smiled, holding her tightly.

"Mom, I lost my pendent," he admitted guiltily. Piper frowned, knowing he was upset.

"Honey, you'll find it. Don't worry about it. Come on, sit down and help you're Aunt Paige pack."

"Where are you going?" Paige paled a little. They weren't allowed to tell him Charlie was involved with the Tournament.

"Well she is going on a vacation with Charlie. If we need her we'll call." Paige smiled at Piper, relieved.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, you know, here there, everywhere. We are just going to relax and unwind."

"Well, the different schools came today for the Triwizard Tournament. They all look pretty tough or pretty snobbish. The girls school is extremely high standard, I mean I did not see one non-blonde in the bunch," Harry went on, telling them about his week. It was almost strange to have family to tell this to. He had probably written most the stuff he was saying in letters, but neither of them minded. They sat and listened intently, until he was done. His mother had seemed to enjoy it more than he had.

"You know, the next time you come home, you should bring Ron, Hermione, and Addie. That way we can meet Addie and Hermione can stop bugging you about seeing the book." Harry felt his face light up. He had never been able to bring friends back for a weekend before. Piper smiled at the excitement on his face. "Of course we will have to get Dumbledore's permission, but I see no reason not to."

"I think they would all love that Mom."

"Good, than it's settled."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris rubbed his temple, exhausted. He sat up in the attic, the dust flying all around him. Before him sat the potion's table. It was filled with bottles and herbs. He sighed a little. If he didn't make more vials to vanquish soldier demons, there would be no Mom left. He threw a little more of the powdered toadstool, watching it explode a little. There was a sudden creak on the stairs and he shot up, prepared to fight. Harry walked in, and he sighed.

"How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here so late?"

"I was just," Chris looked down at the potion, "Preparing some things. You should be in bed." He could never shake the weird feelings he got telling his older brother what he should be doing. It felt weird just looking at him.

"Yeah, I just have trouble sleeping. I soundproof around my bed so no one can here me scream." Chris furrowed his brow, knowing what was coming next and knowing he couldn't warn Harry. It made him feel horrible. "Sometimes, I have these...dreams," he paused, waiting for Chris's reaction.

"And you can't tell your mom because you are afraid that she will be even more scared about what is going to happen to you."

"Exactly. In these dreams, I see things, things that are really happening."

"Like premonitions." Chris knew it wasn't like premonitions, he just didn't know what else to say to help Harry explain.

"No. It's like I can see through someone else's eyes. Except I can't do anything about it, and it's only one particular person."

"The man who gave you that scar."

"Yeah. I don't want to worry Mom or Dad. I just thought...since you're from the future."

"Harry, you can come to me with anything, I owe you." Chris couldn't help it, he was going to break his number one rule. "In the future, I _always _confide in you. You help me with a lot. The truth is, we are—"

"What are you two doing up here?" Both of them jumped and spun around. Chris looked over at their mother.

"Sorry Mom, I had trouble sleeping and heard Chris up here. We were just talking. You know, the whole white-lighter to witch sort of thing. He's making potions for us. I think it's nice of him to stay here so late."

"Yeah, we just _love_ having him," Piper added sarcastically. Chris tried to shrug it off, telling himself she didn't mean it. He just wanted to keep his older brothers safe. "Harry, why don't you head back to bed, you have to leave in the morning."

"I will Mom." He walked towards the stairs, pausing to give their mom a hug. As he walked away, Piper looked back at Chris.

"Chris, if you ever need a place to stay besides P3—"

"I can stay at the Halliwell Hotel? I think I'll pass. I can't get you guys to fight demons anyway. I made more soldier demon potion, they should attack again soon. Just call if you need anything." He glanced back at his mom, having the sudden urge to hug her just as Harry had done. Instead, he orbed away, back to the lonely club...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malachi tapped his finger, growing more and more impatient as time wore on. Through all these weeks of waiting, they hadn't been able to get close to the older Halliwell boy. The protection against the school was to great, only surpassed by Magic School itself. Even when the boy left, he was in the care of the Charmed Ones. The only time they could strike was coming soon. In his hand he held a paper talking about Hogwarts, the wizard school, hosting a 'Triwizard Tournament.' It was a magical event, and he was assured that his soldiers could get a simple drop of blood off the boy, knowing that they would do whatever it took. A shimmer filled the room and Malachi clanked at the black hand resting on his throne.

"We are about to attack the Charmed Ones. I hope you know I am sacrificing great demons."

"I am willing to take that risk. Study this thing, this 'Triwizard Tournament.' It will be our only chance to catch the boy. Remember, if you can only get one drop, it will be enough."

"Yes Sir."

"And one more thing. Don't disappoint me." The soldier bowed, shimmering away. Malachi would succeed in finding the girl, he had to...


	11. Fights and Welcomes

Harry felt his whole face go pale. His body was rigid. He didn't think he could feel his hands. Hermione was across from him, and her face was full of confusion. Ron was next to her, a set glare on his face. Addie was gripping his arm, and he could feel the pressure. She was trying to get him to move, do something. He still couldn't seem to move. Suddenly he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Harry, you have to go up there," Addie murmured. She then gave up, nudging him hard in the ribs. He jumped up, looking as thousands of eyes stared at him. He started walking up, complete silence around the whole room. The professors looked at him, confusion in their eyes. Some even had anger, and Harry just looked down, wondering how his name had come out of that goblet. Everything felt like a blur, and he slowly entered the room the others had just gone in to. He felt like everything just was happening to someone else. What was his mother going to say?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Piper sat on the couch, leaning against Leo. She breathed in his scent, the soap mixed with aftershave and the smell of orbs. It was such an odd smell in truth. It made her sleepy. Slowly, her eyes began to droop. She felt his breathing, and let herself drift. Her eyes opened a little, and she suddenly saw a figure in the fire. "Harry!" She jumped up, her eyes wide awake. Just then Phoebe walked in with Darrel. He jumped, letting out a yelp.

"There is a face in your fire!" He all but screamed. Piper shot him a glance, her brown hair swinging around as she looked back at the fire.

"I beg your pardon, but the parents of Harry Potter are needed at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The women in the fire looked strict, her jaw set and a stern look on her face. She seemed almost insulted by Darrel's outburst. Piper felt her stomach drop further.

"It's Halliwell," She corrected hurriedly. "We will orb right away." Leo glanced up, and Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't even think about it Leo!" He sighed.

"They say it's an emergency." Leo stated, trying to grab her hand comfortingly

"So is this." Piper shot back.

"We don't know what's its about yet," Leo tried to speak calmly, even though Piper's nerves were frayed.

"Fine, I will call my whitelighter!" She pushed him away from her angrily. "Because Paige is too busy with her boyfriend and you are too busy for your son! CHRIS!" Orbs filled the room as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Piper, shouldn't we talk about this?" Leo asked, obviously exasperated. He was trying to touch her arm comfortingly, but she jerked it away rudely, not caring if he was hurt by it.

"No, Chris, take me to Harry's school." Chris's passive face grew flustered and angry.

"You mean to tell me you called so I could be your personal transportation. Piper that's abusing a situation."

"Don't talk to me about abusing just orb your little ass away!" She grabbed on to his arm. "Don't piss me off!"

"Yeah, because right now you are calm," Chris rolled his eyes, orbing out. Leo orbed out, frustrated. Phoebe looked around at the empty living room, glancing at Darrel.

"So, how's your wife been?" Darrel looked back at her, the shock still on his face.

"You had a face in your fire. And it _talked._"

"What was the yelling?" Sirius walked down, shaking his hair out while sprinkles of water sprayed.

"The usual: Leo isn't a good father, Piper is too concerned, Chris thinks we are selfish." She smiled at him, as he rolled his eyes in response.

"Is that all? I cut my shower short," Phoebe snorted, shaking her head at her fiancé.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should get married." Sirius acted shock.

"You love me too much, though, don't you?" He swooped her up, and she laughed.

"Sometimes. Darrel what did you need again?" She looked over him, trying to push herself off Sirius so Darrel wouldn't become more panicked than he already was.

"I needed some help. I think some murders have been demonic. This was a picture someone got from security," Phoebe looked at it, raising her brow. It was the same clothes as the guy who had attacked her. "Get rid of it, I can't have that on my streets."

"Thanks Darrel, we're on it. Want some tea?" Darrel looked at the fireplace.

"I think I don't want to stick around." He turned and left. Sirius put his arms around Phoebe, smiling at the door.

"Someone flooed, didn't they?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why didn't Ron come?" Addie whispered as she glanced through the slit in the passageway

"Let's just call him a sore loser," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. Both girls were crammed against a small crack in the wall. Addie had snuck away as soon as Harry disappeared, and they had all taken a secret passageway that let them view what was happening. Addie was the higher up, so she was able to see all their faces. Harry looked nervous, and she wished she were in there with him to help out. She fiddled with her necklace nervously. Hermione looked up, and her eyes grew wide. Addie gave her a questioning glance, but shook her head, turning back to the conversation. Dumbledore was conversing with the other heads of school and all the people around kids around them were stealing glances at Harry. Then the room filled with light. Fleur Delacour let out a yelp as two people emerged, and a spark of recognition lit Addie's eyes as she looked at the man who had suddenly hugged her coming down the stairs of Divination.

The woman standing with him was gorgeous. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. She had obviously gotten ready in a rush, her jeans wrinkled and an oversized t-shirt thrown on that had obviously just been washed. Although it would have looked horrible and unkempt on anyone else, she seemed to carry an air that made a person accept this. She looked at Harry, and the look she gave him made Addie want to hug her and cry at the same moment. It was pure motherly love, and she knew in a moment it was Mrs. Halliwell. Addie looked down at Hermione, but Hermione was giving her an accusing stare back.

"What is it?" Addie asked, raising a brow. Hermione didn't get upset with her in the few months that they had been friends. They both couldn't afford to lose each other. Neither one had any other girl friends, so they mostly stayed away from conflict. Now Addie was worried what she had done, but Hermione just grabbed Addie's hand, dragging her away from the scene. They emerged out of the tunnel, coming out in a dark classroom. Hermione turned, folding her arms.

"I can't believed you lied to me," Her voice was hurt and angry.

"Oh...I'm sorry I borrowed your shampoo," Addie said, confused.

"NO!" Hermione yelped. "You said you weren't like the others. You weren't obsessed with Harry. I though I was safe making friends with you. Now I have lead Harry to a stalker! You made me a liar!"

"I don't understand. I am not obsessed with Harry. We are friends." Hermione let out a huge sigh, stalking over. She pulled at the top of Addie's robes, tugging on her necklace. The flimsy leather snapped. "Hey! Andrea gave that to me!"

"No! You are still lying. Harry's mother gave this to him before he left. It is her magical symbol. See, three in one." She showed the cat-eyed markings and how they met in the middle.

"That's ridiculous. It is a doodle I made. Andrea had it blessed by gypsies. She is so silly that way." Addie was getting annoyed with Hermione as well.

"I've seen it! He has been looking for it! How could you do that to him?"

"Hermione, why would I be wearing it if I didn't want you to know about it? I have been fiddling with that thing for months! Don't you remember?"

"Addie! This is Harry's! Just admit it!" Hermione was getting flustered. Her hand was wrapped around Addie's necklace, and Addie was just as angry. She couldn't believe Hermione was accusing her of stealing. She didn't even like Harry.

"I will do no such thing and you are out of line. You have no reason to even think you can tell me what I ought to do. I didn't steal that From Harry and I know it. I have worn that since you guys were on the train! I am not a thief and you should know that." Addie folded her arms. "If you don't I will go find someone who does know it. I do not need people who distrust me to be my friends." Her feet stomped across the hard, stone floor. She blew by Hermione, not even thinking about where she would find these friends.

"Temper, temper," Addie felt her feet stop. She turned around sharply to see Malfoy surrounded by a group of friends. He had a smirk planted on his face. Her eyes flared in total anger.

"Yes, I have a temper. I also have a wand and if you don't watch it I will use it on you! IF you want a girlfriend so desperately be a good guy and actually talk to her like she isn't a piece of meat! It's a stretch, but you can do it." She turned on her heals, stalking off to go find Andrea. She really needed a mother, and Andrea was the closest thing to it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What seems to be the problem," Piper asked. She was nervous. There were three other children in the room, and a solemn air hung around. Harry's headmaster was standing next to a large woman and a man who could have passed for a demon. It was like stepping into an alternate universe. A fire blazed in a fireplace that lighted the room along with floating lamps. There was no sign of modern convenience. She wondered what school she was sending her son to. He smiled at her, grabbing her head. He was worried. There were traces in his eyes and all around him. She wanted to hug him, but instead she watched Chris sit in a corner. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. He dismissed the three children, telling them to wait in another room. As they left, he turned towards Piper and Harry on the couch.

"There has been a situation. We are currently holding a Triwizard tournament. We did not inform you because there was no need. Harry is much too young to enter. Yet...He has been chosen."

Piper looked over at her son, "You entered a competition you weren't supposed to? Well why don't you just stick his name back in the hat and draw another."

The man beside Dumbledore broke forward, in a moment of passion it seemed. "People in the Tournament are chosen out of a goblet. It's enchanted and there were precautions so that there was no way people underage could enter. Your boy couldn't have done it but he has. Now we have no choice but to proceed."

"No choice? Don't I have a say?" She looked at all three people with accusing eyes.

Dumbledore held up his hand to the man, shaking his head, "We have brought you, not to ask, but to discuss Harry's…others abilities."

"You mean his witch powers?" Hermione gave him a questioning look. Dumbledore looked at her through his half-moon spectacles, and she felt like she was talking to her grandpa.

"You see, it gives him an unfair advantage. We have discussed this as well. We cannot allow him in the competition with those powers. However, I believe you have an incantation that can bind his powers."

Piper snorted, looking at him in disbelief. "You want me to bind my son's powers. You have had one to many wands pointed at you if you think I will do that. No way in hell I will. I can definitely tell you one thing; he won't be in this tournament." She looked at her son, who looked at the situation passively.

"Mrs. Halliwell, we understand your concern, but Harry is a talented student. We would hate for him to miss such an opportunity." Piper bit her lip. How bad could the tournament be? Practice a spell here, to a couple potions. It couldn't be that bad. Yet, she was a mom, and she had to make sure.

"I will do it, but under one condition." Dumbledore smiled at her, like he had been expecting it.

"What would that be, Mrs. Halliwell."

"You better have three rooms prepared for me by this weekend. I am staying here close to my son so I can bind and unbind his powers at will. I will bind before contests and unbind after. I won't take chances."

"You need t'ree rooms for sat?" Piper shot a glance at the woman next to Dumbledore.

"I don't travel anywhere without my sisters. I need a room for my sister and her fiancé and a room for my husband, my child, and me. I also need a room for my whitelighter. She shot a glance at Chris. "We need a room where we can make potions. It needs to be away from the students and such. Not public." She looked at Albus Dumbledore. "Do we have a deal?"

A small smile flicked across the old man, and his blue eyes brightened. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212


	12. Unbinding

**Hey, sorry, this is a little rushed. I just want to get to a certain part of the story and that is what I am trying to do. If you like, review!**

Addie flung her food around her plate, her appetite non-existent. She and Hermione hadn't said two words since the fight TWO days ago. Since then, Addie had split time between Ron and Harry. When Hermione was with Ron, she was with Harry, and vice versa. She just couldn't believe Hermione could have overreacted so. She ALWAYS seemed level headed in situations. Why did she think that Addie wanted Harry THAT badly? She wasn't desperate and she didn't need a boyfriend. If she wanted one she could just go and see Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and Ron shifted his eye towards her.

So what are you and Hermione all bickering about? It can't be all that bad. You two seem like you guys are fighting over something stupid." He stated flatly.

"Oh, like not getting you to put your name in a cup?" He shot her a dirty glare at her words.

"Oh shove it." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes. He was just being ridiculous. He and Hermione had started both fights, so it was taking her a lot of time to be sympathetic. Plus she was just in a bad mood. She wanted to talk to Hermione about the pendant. How had Harry gotten one that looked just like a symbol she had created when she was little? It just didn't make sense. It was the crest of his family? That confused her even more. "When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Ron questioned, trying to change the subject to a safer topic that wouldn't get him a snide remark.

"Right after the first tournament. I hope it is good, I wish they hadn't postponed it."

"I am just surprised they are letting us do it at all. They are even letting the other schools out with us. That is dangerous if you ask me, some people will take advantage to fight about which school is better." Ron seemed somewhat excited about this topic, but Addie decided she wouldn't make fun of him for it because she would feel horrible. Well, she would feel a bit bad.

She stood up. She had eaten about two bites, and considering it was her favorite meal of chicken, she knew it had to do with her crappy day. "I am going to see Alicia." She stated.

"Have fun," Ron looked around, and Addie felt a pang of guilt at the fact she was leaving him alone. Hopefully Hermione would come over and keep him company. She walked into the hallway, heading towards the extra apartments stored in the school.

As she walked into the corridor leading to Alicia's apartment, a woman walked out. Addie jumped back in surprise. "Healer girl? What are you doing here."

The woman looked flustered, smiling in a big, nervous smile. "Hi! I wasn't expecting to see you. I am Phoebe Halliwell."

"Your Harry's aunt? Why didn't you just say that in the Alley? You get visions, right? That's what Harry said. And you're engaged to…" Her voice trailed off with a short smile. Sirius Black. He was the famous mass murderer who was framed by a rat…literally.

"Yep, that's me, the one and only. I am sorry about lying in the Alley, I am so used to keeping my powers secret. Why don't you come in and meet Piper, she has been dying to meet Harry's two other friends." Before Addie could even think to say yes, Phoebe grabbed her arm with the comfort of an old friend and took her inside. "PIPER!" She called out, hurting Addie's ears a bit but making her smile the most. Piper Halliwell walked out, and a jolt was sent right to Addie's heart. She was gorgeous. Not in a movie-star way, but in a way that took Addie's breath away. She smiled at her and Piper looked almost taken aback. She stood there, her eyebrow raised. She was in sweats and her hair was in a messy bun, but Addie didn't think she could look more perfect, and she didn't know why.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Piper looked at this girl, and for the first time in a long time, everything made sense. Everything. Leo and his elder duties, Harry and the tournament, her lost daughter: It all was all right. The girl was breathtaking, and Piper almost felt like she was having a heart attack. Everything was at her throat, and her skin felt like it was being electrified. She looked at the girl.

"Piper, this is Addie, now you finally get to meet her. Isn't that great," Phoebe did her famous nose wrinkle and Piper just stood there, shell-shocked. Addie looked the same way, and finally Piper lifted her hand out with a smile.

"Hi, Addie. I'm Harry's mom." Addie took it, and Piper actually saw a stream of electricity transfer in their hands.

"Oh my—" She looked at her hand in shock.

"Sorry, I guess it's the static in the building," Addie said with a bright smile, finally getting over some of her thoughts.

"Yeah…static. Would you like a cookie? I baked them for Harry before I came over. I have a tendency to bake when I'm nervous." Piper held out a plate to Addie with a smile.

"Don't worry, I do that all the time. Alicia says I will put her into a sugar coma some day."

"Oh, is that your mom?" Phoebe asked. "I met her in the hall an hour ago. She was headed out with Remus Lupin." Piper smiled. Phoebe was spending a lot of times with friends of Sirius's. Actually, Remus was it, but Phoebe talked to him a lot.

"She went out with Remus? Amazing. She is further than I thought. Good for her. She is actually my adoptive mother."

"Oh, that's nice." Phoebe smiled at Addie. "Piper, I think I am going to go help James unpack."

"Have fun making out." Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her and Piper just smiled back. Piper and Addie were now alone, and Piper wasn't sure what to tell her. Before they could get a word out, orbs filled the room. Chris appeared and Piper involuntarily groaned. Addie, for some reason, took a quick step away from him. Chris saw Addie and his face got bright red. Now Piper was just confused. She looked from one to the other. "Chris, what did you need?"

"I need to know which room is mine."

"Which room is yours?" Piper asked with another eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you got three rooms right, but Paige didn't need one since her and Charlie are so far away," He made sure he put emphasis on this and Piper realized that Addie didn't realize that dragons were involved. Actually, until this point, Piper hadn't thought about it either, "I will take their room," Chris finished with an uncomfortable glance at Addie.

"Oh, okay. Um, it is right over there." She pointed across the hall, and he smiled. He picked up a duffel bag Piper hadn't noticed before, and headed over there. "Chris, those aren't potions, are they? ARE THEY?" She followed him to the door, but he didn't even answer.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Piper fiddled with her thumbs, standing inside the tent. Both Paige and Phoebe were there, hands in hers. In front of them was the potion bottle to remove Harry's powers, and in Leo's pocket was the one to give them back. He was in the stands, and wasn't allowed to see Harry while the potion was in his possession. If Harry was caught with the unbinding potion, he would be in big trouble and they all knew it. Everyone was on edge. Harry walked in, his robes shining in red and gold. He looked at his mom and smiled.

"You look worse than I feel." Piper gave a nervous laugh, trying to seem not at all worried. She failed miserably.

"Harry, do good today." She stood up, handing him the potion. She felt like she was taking away a part of him, a part that was still undeveloped and able to be tainted by all this playing with magic. It was something she had to do though, and like she said, she wasn't taking chances. He quickly downed it. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Mom, it's okay," He hugged her, then whispered in her ear, "I know they are dragons, it's okay, a friend told me," Piper's eyes instinctively jolted around, looking at the three other students All of them didn't look nervous at all, and the large one was even signing an autograph for the white haired child who looked about Harry's age. He had just walked by her too.

"Do they all know?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I told the guy from Hogwarts and the other two were told by their teachers." She nodded, feeling a little better.

"Piper, I, uh, think it's time to go," Paige stood up and put an arm around her. Before they were even able to head towards the outside, Leo walked in. "Piper, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I, uh, was supposed to give the officials the unbinding spell. They came up and told me about it. I can't find it though," He was trying to whisper, trying not to worry Harry.

"They don't think I stole it, do they," Harry whispered quickly.

"No, of course not. I will go talk to them right now," Piper said with a good smile. She grabbed Leo's hand and rushed out of the tent.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Addie walked into the tent, and Harry felt sick. No one was around him, his family had completely disappeared. He wanted to hug her, and so he did. She patted him awkwardly on the back, and spoke softly, "Are you alright?" Hermione walked in, and they both looked around.

"Could you two wave a white flag? Please? This is an emergency. The unbinding potion went missing. I think they think I stole it," Harry said as the officials walked over. Both girls looked at him in worry and then turned to the headmasters. Dumbledore was leading the pack, and the other two headmasters' looked like they wanted to say something, but Dumbledore rose up his to quiet them.

"Harry, I am terribly sorry, but we will have to check your pockets. We have all agreed that it is only fair." Harry nodded and reached into his pocket. He felt panic seize in his stomach as he felt the bottle in his pocket. He hadn't taken it. He hadn't! Addie caught his eye and he knew that she knew what was going on. Then he saw Malfoy behind her with a smug look on his face. He had been back here to get an autograph, but that was five minutes ago! That horrible ferret had tried to frame him for stealing it back, for trying to get an upper hand. Harry felt like punching him.

"Arry, you need to empty your pockets," It was probably the best phrase the Madame had said in English, but Harry held no satisfaction in the fact it was directed towards him. He lifted out of his pockets his wand, an old box, and the potion. Madame gasped and Dumbledore looked down in surprise.

"Oh, for pete sakes, give me that." Addie took the potion and downed it. "I asked Harry to give me something for my stomach. He said that his mom's potions have a bit of a kick and I asked for something to help me deal with flu. See, I drank it and I am all fine." She raised her hands and opened her mouth in proof. Harry felt relief swell in his stomach and had the satisfaction of looking at Malfoy as his plans went down in shambles.

"Harry, didn't your father say he was going to put it on the dresser this morning during breakfast because he was going to take a shower. Perhaps he forgot it in there." Hermione piped in quickly. Harry could kiss them both.

"Well, now that it is settled, shall we go start the tournament?" Dumbledore stated with a smile. The two headmasters looked disappointed and left with Dumbledore. Harry turned to the two girls.

"That was brilliant. I swear I didn't put it there. Addie, I can't believe you did that!"

"About that, what will happen to me?" Addie asked with a raised brow.

"Well, you don't have any powers to bind, so you are fine. Noting will happen." She nodded, hugging him good luck.

"Thank god, because if something happened to me, I would kill you."

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232


	13. It all goes up in Orbs

Paige sat against the wall, looking at Harry's bed. The room was packed. Piper and Leo sat on the bed and Phoebe and Sirius were right by the door. Charlie was nowhere to be found, he was getting the dragons. She twiddled her thumbs, hoping he was all right. They all said that he would be fine, but Paige knew that Phoebe and Piper were feeling just as worried as she was. Leo was putting on a brave face, but he looked sick to his stomach. Piper looked up for a second as Harry's three friends arrived, and they all looked just as worried. Piper shook her head, and Paige could tell she was trying to get a hold of herself.

"Paige, why don't you go make another unbinding potion. Phoebes, you and James go and see if Harry got his scores yet." Piper was definitely trying to hold it together. She was about to break down and Paige wanted to run over and hug her.

"Alright, Phoebes, let's go." She grabbed her sister's arm and Sirius wasn't far behind them. Once they got out of the tent, Paige shoved her hands in her pocket, letting the dread sink in.

"Paige, it's gonna be alright. Just take a deep breath. Harry had gone through more than this before in his life." Phoebe rubbed Paige's arm reassuringly, but it was failing to keep her calm.

Sirius stepped forward, touching Paige's back in a brotherly way. He was going to fit right in with the family. "You should go check Harry's scores, Phoebe and I will go and get everything settled. Go see Charlie and tell him that dragon was way too dangerous for his own good," Sirius was trying to make a joke, but Paige was really upset. That was what Charlie messed with all day long? He actually dealt with dragons like that, and he never explained it to her. She was furious that he had even tried to tell her that Harry would be fine. Sure it wasn't serious, but to an aunt, her nephew wasn't fine.

"You know, that sounds like a wonderful idea, I will go get him now." Paige turned on her heals and strode off, anger building as she had to weave in and out of people. Everyone was in robes, and they were all hitting her. She was pissed and it was frustrating her. She finally saw Charlie, whispering with some colleague she walked up to him, and he looked at her with a smile. Then he saw the look on her face and he bit his lip.

"Bad day? You look angry."

"Yah think?" Paige looked at the guy standing next to Charlie with what was probably a death glare.

"Why don't you go make sure the crates are all good and sealed?" Charlie suggested to him. The man left quickly. Paige raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"They are perfectly safe. Just nice animals that you work with, it's your job. I don't think those were just nice animals that you just work with!" She crossed her arms.

"Paige, they are mothers. Of course mother's aren't nice, especially when they think you are trying to take away their baby."

"Do you ever inspect the eggs?"

He dropped his eyes, knowing if he answered she would get angry. He didn't have to say anything, "CHARLIE! You deal with animals like that every day! You put your life in danger. My _nephew_ was just hurt by the animals you live with as your job. I thought you were perfectly fine doing that until today. You showed me the animals the other day and you claimed all they did was sleep. That was not sleeping."

"Paige, you are too worried."

"Of course I am, it's easy to be worried when the man you love is off battling dragons. That was fine for King Arthur but not for you. I don't see Excalibur in your hands."

"Maybe Harry will let me borrow it. Would you be fine then?"

"Don't joke, that isn't funny. I am furious with you."

"I am extremely happy with you though, you just said you loved me." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Charlie we've told each other we love each other before. That doesn't change what we were talking about."

"Nope, but you have never said it first. Always reciprocal, never on your own." Paige thought about it. She had never said it first.

"It's no big deal. What I am going to say next is. I don't know why, but today I was more worried about you than I have ever been for anyone else in my life. I am a full time witch and I know you know I face evil demons every day, but the thought of those dragons is making me crazy. I want to tell you not to work with them any more, and I am on the verge of doing just that. But I think it's because I love you so much and I don't want your life to be cut short because of a job. I want millions of things to happen for us before then. I want to get married." She took a deep breath, this killing her a bit on the inside.

"Paige," Charlie's eyes got large, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," He grabbed her around the waste and pulled her into his arms. She let out a small squeal as he kissed her.

"Paige! You don't know how glad I am you just said that. Let's go tell my mom." He pulled her into the crowd, slipping a ring on her finger as he went.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Malachi looked at the Seer. "Do you see her yet? I felt a power surge." The seer that had helped Chris scraped at his grotesque chin.

"You leave that work to me. You feel power, and I see it. I have been looking but I think the protective shields are still up. The girls powers have been activated, though. I can feel it perfectly." He gave a smile.

"I am sending soldiers after the boy today to try and get the girl to automatically come to her brother's aid. Do you think it will work?"

"Each child that the eldest Charmed One has had has individual instincts. It is possible that the girl's whitelighter sense will pick up her brother in danger and she will come to his aid quickly. It all depends on if you succeed or not. As for that, you haven't brought me enough powers to get a good reading." Malachi grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground. He was not a demon to be played with. The Seer coughed and sputtered, fear filling her eyes for the first time.

"What always strikes me with seers is their inherent need to aggravate the people who come to them for help. I tell you I need something and you see that I will kill you if I don't get it yet you don't seem to realize this! Will my soldiers succeed?" Before she could answer, she burst into flames in his bare hands. He looked around, trying to pinpoint who had killed the Seer before he got the outcome to his fight.

What he failed to see was the orbs that filled the back behind a stone. Chris had come in and come out without being seen by anyone. He couldn't affect the future, but in the future Addie and Harry were fine and still around. He had to make sure nothing happened to them that wasn't supposed to. His parents had no idea what they had done when they began everything. He didn't know when the demon wanted to attack, and if he went to Piper with another demon right now she would kill him. Looked like Chris was on his own again, although this happened more than anything else. He just had to get a vanquishing potion and get close enough to the leader of the soldier demons, no sweat, all in a day's work.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Addie groaned, climbing up another hill. Hermione trailed in front of her, the peace flag waving like a beacon. They had decided to agree to disagree; Hermione was still skeptical of how Addie got a symbol that looked exactly like Harry's and Addie didn't want to tell Harry because he was too good of a friend to make think that she had a thing for him. So now they were all just one big, happy group again. Today was the annual trip to Hogsmeade, and everyone had come. Even the other schools were wandering aimlessly through the fascinating shops that filled the area. Because of the busy things going on, the four had decided to take a hike up near the shrieking shack. They were going the long way so they could rest on a hill overlooking the shack and could quietly discuss Harry's egg. No one had any idea what to do with it, and even his parents were looking for information quietly.

"I am not built for hiking," Addie huffed. Her jeans were slick with mud and her hair was matted against her neck. Finally she pulled it back into a bun and felt her cheeks burn. She probably looked like a million bucks. At least Hermione wasn't looking too good either. Addie made a mental note for the both of them to run for the next few days and make them feel better.

"You girls are pathetic. It isn't that far away. We just have about a half mile to go." Addie glared at Ron's words, deciding boys were too macho when it came to sports. Ron claimed it wasn't far, but she could see a distinct sheen of red on his ears signaling he was both tired and embarrassed because of it. She would never understand the world of men.

"By then it will be time to turn back. Honestly, why can't Harry just orb us there?" They all paused. Harry turned back and looked at her, cocking his head.

"Well…because we didn't think about it until just now," He admitted. "I suppose it would be much easier. Come on." Addie walked up and grabbed his hand, a jolt still jumping between them. Today it felt stronger than ever before. It always got her feeling weird, like they had known each other forever and were in each other's minds. Ron took her hand and followed with Hermione's. Harry closed his eyes and they were suddenly on top of a hill, Addie's stomach dropping as they moved. It always felt so…free. Like she could do anything.

"Alright, let's make camp," Hermione stated, rubbing her hands together. She sat on a rock and Addie followed, their closeness less natural with the fight still hovering over them. She tried to bridge that feeling, wrapping an arm around Hermione's to make them feel more comfortable and more able to lean against one another. Addie looked out towards the shack, giving a sigh and a fleeting wish she had come last year to see the inside of it. All three of her friends claimed it wasn't all that great, but the mere feeling of it got her pulse racing in excitement. She had always been born to get herself into trouble.

Ron sat down on the grass, "Let's see the egg once more." Harry sighed and reached into his bag, taking out the egg. It just looked like a large egg. Sure, it had some designs and it was gold, but Addie couldn't see how it was even a clue. She looked at it, tilting her head a little.

"What if you are supposed to make something with it?" She suggested. It was a long shot, but she aimed to get the ball rolling.

"It's empty," Harry stated bluntly. It wasn't rude; she could tell he was just aggravated the hint was taking them so long.

"It is anything but empty, it is filled with an ear piercing scream." Hermione stated, bringing one leg up and wrapping her free arm around it. She shook her head lightly, her bushy hair tickling the back of Addie's neck. Harry looked down at the egg, then back up.

"Well if it isn't Potty and friends," A voice cut into their conversation, and Addie grimaced as she recognized it.

"Malfoy, I am surprised your teeny brain isn't working overtime to come up with new insults so you can impress Addie." Hermione snapped.

"No, of course not. He is just pissed that I took the unbinding potion he had tried to get Harry with," Addie answered in a sarcastic voice. Even if she and Hermione weren't back to normal, Malfoy around sure gave them some common hatred. Addie stood up crossing her arms. "Beat it," She stated simply, standing a few feet away, "Unless you want Hermione to get someone and turn you into a ferret." She said with a smirk. Malfoy looked less than thrilled that she had gotten a comment in like that, especially with the way he was still trying to convince her he was the best thing that had ever come to this world.

Addie caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around and saw someone standing on the hill with them, a fireball in his hands. He threw it and it went flying towards Harry. Harry dropped the egg and it broke open, a high pitch scream coming out of it as he flew across the hill, the fireball exploding on the grass. Addie grabbed her wand as Harry shot out a piece of lightning. It missed, but it was close enough the demon had to move. He reminded her of the one in her vision, the one with Harry's family. She wondered what it meant. "Diffindo!" She yelled, aiming her wand at him. Ron was scrambling from his place on the hill and Hermione was grabbing her wand, but Addie was there first. They all didn't desert their friend in a time of need. Draco, however, was useless, he had been in close range of the fireball and was now on the ground, his face covered. She wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding from the fight.

Addie hadn't even left a mark on the demon. Obviously this was a level two job. He looked over at her, heaving a fireball at her. He was almost too close to dodge, and she felt her mind go blank. All of the sudden, her body just left her and her stomach dropped. She had this feeling before, this feeling where she still felt the prickling sensation of freedom. She felt her body come back to her, the pieces falling together again. Automatically, she fell to the ground. The demon suddenly exploded, Harry's friend Chris standing behind the place where it had been. He looked at her with stunning recognition, like he had seen what had just happened to her. Then she fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

Addie felt her eyes open, a groggy feeling all over her. She was in the hospital wing, and she looked over at Hermione, staring at her with unblinking eyes. "Do I look that bad?" She asked, but Hermione just sat there. That was when he realized she was frozen. She looked over at Harry and Ron by the curtain, looking out to the window. Alicia was in mid smooth of fixing her hair. Everything was still. "What the—"

"Addie." A yelp filled her mouth as she jumped and pulled the covers instinctively closer, looking at Harry's whitelighter standing on the other side of her bed. "My name is Chris, remember? I don't have much time, it's a spell that replicates Piper's power. I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the whole…whoooo thing?"

"You orbed."

"That's—"

"Impossible. Except that you took an unbinding spell that was meant for Harry."

"That would work only if I had powers. Harry told me. Only if I was like him…" She looked at him, confusion all over her face.

"The thing is Addie, I have something to tell you. I'm from the future. In the future, things aren't like this. Harry never met his mother, he found her only after death. He and his twin discovered who they were after Piper died. Who you two are." Addie felt tears within her body, waiting to get out. "I know this is a lot Addie, but there's more.

"You and Harry were split up at birth by someone who wanted one of you to be unprotected. Harry was decided to be more important in that because of his lightning scar. You have a scar on your wrist just like his. Have you ever noticed? You two were split up until one day Harry stumbled upon a memory of Albus Dumbledore. Then he went out and found you. You two tracked down your parents together, but it was too late. Our mother was killed by our brother, Wyatt."

"Wait a second…you just said our. _Our_ brother."

Chris looked at her, startled. He had obviously made a mistake. "That's the other part. I didn't mean to tell you. When you found our mother, I was there. I was sixteen, scared, and alone. You took me in and took care of me as Harry went to battle Wyatt for his birthright. He was hoping it could change things. Unfortunately he was also needed in your world at that moment. It was hard to split time and when I turned eighteen I took over the hunt for Wyatt. I came here to change Wyatt turning evil.

"Imagine my surprise when I realized Harry was already found in this day. He isn't supposed to be here and he could be changing too much. I don't know what brother to protect: Harry or Wyatt. So I'm doing my best to keep both out of trouble and not change Harry's destiny or Wyatt's.

"That's where you come in. You aren't supposed to know anything Addie. You are supposed to live with Alicia for a long time and not be a part of Harry's life yet. If you are in it, we may change too much. When you took that binding spell you changed everything. I'm asking…I'm begging as my big sister to please, _please_ don't tell them yet. I need to know how this affects the future. I don't know what to do, and I don't know if this is even right. All I know is I'm trying my best to save our future."

Addie looked at him, letting this all sink in slowly at her own pace. This was so much information. She looked at her baby brother, her _baby_ brother. "You're asking me to give up my mother…my brothers…my new powers, just to make sure that the future isn't harmed? Chris, this is too much. I need time to process what I want to do with all this information. What if I want that family?" She looked at him, feeling a bit clouded since her faint.

"Addie, I love you. I will be your family. I'm sorry for asking you to do this. I think if I didn't love you already I wouldn't be asking you to do this, but it's for our future. I trust you enough to ask you to help me. You've always taught me to do what is right and good. You've asked me to look inside to get the right answer. I'm just asking you to do the same." Chris looked at her with pleading eyes, the blue contrasting her light green. They looked a bit similar if she looked deep within herself, just like he asked her to do.

"I'll do it." Relief flushed his face, "Only, if you promise me one thing. I want to learn how to use my powers from you. If I can't learn from or lean on our family, I want my baby brother to teach me. Please."

He considered the offer, but he knew it was really his only option. He reached out, gently laying his hand on hers. The same electricity that had been in Piper's touch and Harry's flared in this moment. She smiled a bit at it. It was comforting to know she had him now. Like she said, she had always loved Alicia, but this felt truly like family. She felt strange in this moment; she was now keeping a secret from her family she had never even known before.

"I have to go. I will orb in on Saturday and we can work at the Manor. You love that place, and everyone will be here anyways." He winked at her, barely hiding his own relief at the thought of finally having someone to confide in. He orbed out, leaving her to everyone as they unfroze.

000000000000000

Harry turned his head as Addie groaned a bit, moving her head around to see everyone. Her eyes seemed to lock on his for a moment. "Addie, are you okay? I feel terrible for that to have happened to you. I can't believe the demon's attacked me here, and I never meant to put you in danger." She smiled at Harry, a sort of sad smile.

"It's fine, Harry. You couldn't have known. Do you know, am I free to go?"

Alicia smiled, standing up. Harry liked her adopted mother, and he especially liked how Lupin looked when she was around him. "They said you are so free to go. You just need to sit for about five more minutes and eat something." Waving her wand, an assortment of treats appeared. Addie smiled at Alicia, but looked a bit sick to Harry still. She ate a few things, looking at them all.

"I'm fine everyone, really. Harry, why don't you go see your family? Ron, you go too. I need to talk to Hermione, anyways. Alicia, I love you." She winked at her, and Harry smiled. Addie seemed fine, but he still was really concerned.

"I'll come check on you later, Addie. Back at the dorms," Harry said with a smile.

He grabbed Ron's shoulder and orbed to his mother's apartment. "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" He heard her fumbling in Wyatt's room.

"Don't freak out, but I was attacked today." The fumbling suddenly became a torrent of heavy sounds as Piper moved boxes he knew she had back there around, pushing them aside to get to her son.

"What the hell happened? I thought Hogsmeade was safe. No, Mom, don't worry about me. I am just going to Hogsmeade. Screw Hogsmeade. Next time I come." His mom emerged from the room, her hair cascading down her shoulders as rage was all over her face.

"Mom, really, this could have happened here too, I'm sure. We handled it. Chris showed up with some potions. I was fine, Addie was hospitalized but…"

"I hurt a child by having you outside! Oh my god, you are never leaving here again mister!"

"MOM!" Piper looked at him, taking a much-needed breath. He looked at her sympathetically. "I am sorry but I am fourteen. You can't keep me from danger. All you can do is trust me. I've battled dragons. I've gotten Excalibur. I think I'm doing pretty okay here. Addie is resilient. I was worried but she didn't get hit and I am sure she will be just fine. She asked us all to leave to gossip so I can only imagine. "

Piper sighed, "I am so sorry kid. I don't mean to be a worrier, I just am used to worrying about babies, not teenagers."

"I know, but I'm fine. I may need to go see the book this weekend, though. Them attacking me at school is really personal. I want to do some research."

"I can get behind that. It shows great initiative on your part." Harry nodded to his mother and then left Ron to eat as he went to ask Cho Chang to the ball. He had gotten it into his head and now he was really going to do it.

0000000000000000000

"Charlie! I need to get dinner ready. Or eaten. I love eating dinner!" She called in his tent, pulling on her heel. Her hair was hanging in loose curls, which she had tried so hard to do for a good hour. Her makeup was flawless; she looked two years younger, which only put her three above her fiancé. She smiled in the mirror as she fixed up her eyeliner one last time, shifting her floral skirt as it flowed in perfect pastels to her knees. Her pink t-shirt was a bit underdressed for some, but she felt it was perfect.

She turned as a knock on the tent pull came. Walking over, she pulled back the flap. Some women would have freaked at living in a tent when all of her siblings lived in nice apartments, but not Paige. It helped that it was enchanted and had huge living rooms, a kitchen, and a bedroom with a walk-in closet, but it still had tent flaps she felt were lacking in good living conditions. Paige felt her eyes go large as she looked at none other than Charlie's mother. Her heart stopped, her hands started sweating. She had a sudden need to hide her ring. "Mrs. Weasley! What brings you here?"

"Funny, if you are going to be living in doors with my son, I expected to at least be invited in." Mrs. Weasley moved past her and Paige felt her face cringe. Why couldn't Charlie have just lied and told his mother she was staying in the castle?

"Well, I'm glad to see you're in now. Would you like some tea?"

"I could use a cup. I came to check on Charlie after the competition and all. Also, I heard you were engaged and thought you may need to be talked to so that I can offer you congratulations of course." She didn't feel as if she was being congratulated.

"Thank you. Charlie and I were planning on seeing you soon, he's just been so busy with the dragons and—"

"Darling, do not get me wrong I like you. My son could do a lot worse. You aren't some blonde bimbo or anything, which I trust my sons will never find. I do like you rather a lot like I've said. I'm just concerned. I'm a mother dear, you know how mothers get concerned…"

"My parents died when I was in high school."

"Oh, I do apologize. Well, I've been thinking about it and I'm worried. I think you need to think about a few things. Where will you two live? Ron has told me how dedicated you are to your siblings; I know my children are too. I'm just concerned you two haven't thought this through. Do you want children? Are you willing to raise them right now?"

Paige looked at his mother. She wanted to be offended. She wanted to have so many issues with what she said, but mostly she just saw the issues that she said. She shook her head as Charlie emerged from their bedroom, buttoning his cummerbund.

"Mother."

"Hello Charlie. I just came to congratulate the happy couple and speak to Paige." She smiled at Paige, patting her lap. "Love you both, my dears." She took a sip of her tea, bidding them both good night.

"That was strange. Did she bother you?"

"Not at all. She just gave me," She shrugged, "Food for thought!" Then they headed out for the evening.

00000000000000

"Why can't we just tell Harry?"

"Hermione, I can't tell anyone, not even you. So of course I had to tell you." Addie walked down the dark hall with her friend.

"You can't be serious. You are his tw—"

"SH!" Addie shouldn't have told, but she needed her on her side. She looked around the hallway. "Chris is going to help me with my powers on Saturday, and everything will be fine. I can't tell him at a time like this. He is so busy. And Chris said it is really important. I think he might be right. I think—"

"There you are!" Both girls started as they turned to look at Malfoy. "Granger, did you know Krum was looking for you in the library?" He looked confused, but Addie knew Krum was about to ask Hermione out. All the signs were there. She smiled as Hermione nodded to Addie. That was when she realized Malfoy would only say such a thing to get rid of Hermione. She looked around, realizing they were really alone in a really dark corridor.

"Malfoy! Really! Really! REALLY! Why can't you just leave me alone."

"I was worried about you." Malfoy grabbed her hand, pulling her near him. She looked into his eyes for a moment. "I saw them attack you and I was so concerned."

They were really close, she felt his breath. It was…weird. "Really? I thought I heard you run. In fact, I think I saw you run away."

"Honestly, you are being ridiculous," She pushed him away, trying to get space. However, she found herself against a wall. Malfoy pushed her a big closer, fingering a lock of hair. Addie, for the first time in a long time, felt uncomfortable. She looked away from his gaze, which seemed to penetrate her and have her fidget. "Come with me to the Yule Ball. I know you want to."

"I really don't. Actually I can't. You see…"

"She's going with me." Both their heads jerked to the right, and one of the Weasley twins came bounding in. He stood at least a head and a half taller than both of them, and he looked down at Malfoy with a cheeky grin. "Like to push nice girls against walls? I knew you couldn't get any other than that."

"Shove it, Twin."

"George. My name is George. And this is Addie, my date."

"Yes. Yes I am," She maneuvered herself under Malfoy's arms, walking over to George. He instinctively pushed her behind him, looking at Malfoy with a smile.

"Sorry, kid." Malfoy glared, mumbling how things weren't over. George watched him as he left toward the dungeons. Then, he turned to Addie, smiling to her. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of rejecting him for you. Please tell me you didn't mean to accept. It would make me feel terrible if I knew I stole you away from someone. Actually, it wouldn't, but it would make me feel terrible to know I asked out a completely insane girl who is willing to date Malfoy." Addie laughed a little, for the first moment not thinking about being Harry's twin. She looked at him, holding out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Addie and I am insane," Then he laughed.

"I'm glad to know I've asked out another one. Why do only insane women want a piece of this? Don't answer, I'd rather not know." He took her hand, and she felt a jolt, much like she had seen in Phoebe.

_She looked at George, and her hand went up to his dirty face, a hole where his ear once was_

She started, looking at him, both ears in tact. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was."

"In all fairness, you did warn me you were insane. Let us walk back to the corridor together, and speak about our interests." She smiled, taking his arm and walking back, wandering if she had just manifested another power.


End file.
